True Love
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: Third and final installment to the TYLER MONTEZ trilogy! Everything is back to normal at the mansion, Shelby and Logan are still together, at much dislike of her dad and brother. It's almost World War III. Story much better then summery! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**True Love**

**Summary:**

**Tyler Montez and Autumn Leaves sequel! Everything is back to normal at the mansion... except that Shelby Bolton has a boyfriend. We all know Logan, but do we know how much overprotective older brother Tyler hates him? To sum it up this is World War 3. Please read the third and final installment of the Tyler Montez trilogy! Story is way better than summary!**

**Chapter 1 What's Up in the Mansion**

**Shelby's POV**

Time went on after my surgery. I never thought I'd live a normal life again after getting a new heart. I somehow managed to get back into school for enough days to pass ninth grade. It would take me forever to explain how many times I had to tell my story in school. Once again the consequences of having an amazing and famous dad. Logan and I had told everyone else on the basketball team that there are going to be try outs. Everyone except Sean, Danny, and Timmy of course. After that we all started hanging out. And now you could pretty much call us a gang. Shelby, Jenna, Morgan, Logan, Johnny, Cory, and Tom. Right now I'm at my house and summer vacation started a week ago. The mansion's pretty quiet right now. Ty is out with his friends, moms at work, Taylor is shopping, and Chad and dad are outside. I'm yet again reading a book. That was until my phone rang.

"Hello there," I said.

"Hey Shelbs, what cha doing?"

"Well Logan I'm actually reading a book," I replied.

"Go figure," he said, "You would be the loser that sits at home reading a book a week into summer vacation."

"Well what are you doing!?!"

"Playing basketball with the guys," he said, "So we are really hot and wondering if you girls, Jen, Morgan, and you, want to go to Jon's and swim."

"Sure" I exclaimed, "I have to go ask my dad. I'll call you back!"

"Bye."

I ran down the steps and outside. I glanced around wondering where Chad and dad were. A loud laugh told me they were behind the house. I ran to the back and saw them doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Hey," I said.

"Shelby!" my dad exclaimed straightening up, "What's up?"

My guess was one of them had made an immature joke I'm not supposed to hear.

"Can I go to Johnny's house to swim?" I asked.

"Who else is going?" Chad questioned.

"Just the gang."

"Yeah you can go," my dad said, "Do you need a ride?"

"No I can ask Jenna to take me, thanks!"

"Yep!" Chad replied.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Gabriella," my boss Mary Anne said, "How are you today?"

"I'm good," I said, "I didn't except us to be this busy!"

"Me either!" Mary Anne agreed, "But we're at a slow time now so you can take your break."

"Ok," I said, "Thanks!"

I headed to get my packed lunch and then started towards the food court. Work has been normal lately. Not very exciting and I'm getting tired of it. But everyone is probably more interested in what's going on with Abe Covey. He's been on vacation for awhile. I've actually only talked to him once since we fought. During that conversation we had just talked and I had forgiven him. Yesterday was his first day back and I didn't work. So of course as soon as I sat down at a table to eat Abe came strolling into the food court. I was a little nervous, especially when he started coming right towards me.

"Hello Gabriella," he smiled, "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," I said, "How was your vacation?"

"Great!" he said, "My sister, Melena, and I had a great time!"

I almost choked on my Mountain Dew.

"Melena went with you?" I asked trying to sound that like that would be fun.

"Yeah haven't you heard?" he asked, "We're together."

"Oh," I exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as he left my fake smile dropped. He and Melena are together? That's funny. Right as Abe left someone else walked into the food court. He smiled and raised his eyebrows looking from me to Abe.

"Oh gosh," I laughed to myself, "Of course."

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Hey Troy," I breathed, "Sit down."

"No no I wouldn't want to interfere!"

"Sit down Bolton!" I laughed.

He sat next to me.

"What's new here at the mall?" Troy asked.

"Abe's going out with Melena!" I bursted not being able to hold in it any longer.

"What!?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah he told me they're together!"

I glanced behind just in time to see Abe coming back.

"Ssh! He's coming!" I whispered frantically.

"Calm down," Troy laughed at me, leaned back in the seat and put his arm around my shoulders.

"How's everyone at home?" I asked.

"Ty's still out with his friends, Taylor just got home when I left and Shelby's at Johnny's," Troy explained.

"I'm surprised you let her go," I said, "You know Logan will be there."

"I guess I'm getting over the shock that Shelby's dating. But you mark my words is he does one thing I don't like he's gone."

Abe had just come back and sat down.

"Hello Troy."

"Abe how's it going!?!" Troy exclaimed standing up.

Without waiting for an answer he turned back to me.

"I gotta go. I'm buying new equipment for the team for next year. See ya later baby."

He leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"Bye Troy!" I said.

"Abe," Troy nodded.

"Bye."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Chad's POV**

As I lay outside after Troy and I had finished, he had left, and Taylor had come home, I desperately wished for a swimming pool. How could we have the huge mansion and not have a pool?

"Are you alright?" Taylor's happy voice floated from the house.

"I'd be better if we had a pool...or if I had a drink!"

"I'm a step ahead of you!" she said.

I opened my eyes and Taylor was standing above me holding two glasses of lemonade.

"Aaah!" I said sitting up, "I love lemonade!"

Taylor sat next to me.

"How was shopping?" I asked between gulps.

"Good," she said, "It was a lot cooler in the mall than out here!"

"I was just forgetting how hot it is and you had to bring it up!" I joked.

"You should come inside to the air conditioner," Taylor told me.

"I like the outdoors," I said.

"So do I," Taylor pointed out, "But not if you're going to keep complaining!"

I smiled, "I'll be in in a minute."

"Ok," Taylor leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before she went in.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

"Ok now will you tell me your new idea?" Claire was asking.

We were riding in my car away from her house and towards the pool. It was an extremely hot day and we had just left Claire's where Angela and Ricky had also been. They had to go back to Ricky's house before going to the pool.

"I've been thinking," I told her, "And I want to do something with my life. I always have its just now I know what it is."

"Go on," Claire urged when I paused.

"Well I've always loved reading, English, writing, and papers and stuff. I do have and English major! So I'm going to write a book."

"A book!" Claire exclaimed.

"Is that a bad idea?" I asked.

I really have been thinking about it and I would love it.

"No of course not!" she exclaimed, "I think that's sweet! It just surprised me! I would love for my boyfriend to be a famous author!"

I grinned.

"But," Claire went on, "What would you write about?"

"Uuuh," I said, "I haven't gotten that far!"

Claire rolled her eyes and laughed, "That's kind of important!"

"I'm working on it!"

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Sorry if I took to long for some people! This chapter is pretty much just an introductory chapter! I promise it will get better! Hope you liked it! PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Disagreements...**

**Tyler's POV**

Claire and I drove for the next couple minutes in silence. Then suddenly happy screams and shouts could be heard through the cars open windows. Claire looked around until she saw the source.

"Oh," she said, "It's just a couple kids messing around."

I glanced over quickly then did a double take.

"That's not just kids!" I exclaimed, "That's my sister!"

I stopped in the middle of the street. We were in a town that reminded me of my hometown in Albuquerque. We usually stayed out of the busy New York. There were houses lined next to each other, the streets weren't busy, it was a nice peaceful town. I watched my sister intently.

She was running around the pool for no reason. She stopped suddenly and turned to the kids in the pool.

"Where'd he go?"

"Gotcha!" Logan Barker jumped from behind a bush and picked her up.

"AAAAH!" my sister screamed as Logan set her down and started tickling her.

"NO! Please!" she shouted.

I made to get out of the car but Claire grabbed my hand.

"They're just having fun," Claire told me.

"I do not want some _creep_ touching my sister! Especially not in her bathing suit!"

"Tyler!" Claire said fiercly," He's only tickling her! Now sit down and let's go! I want to get to the pool before it closes!"

I sat down reluctantly and started the car. This wasn't over. Why of all people would she pick a Barker!?! I'd be ok with it if it was anyone else! But I'm _not_ going to let another Barker hurt another Bolton! That's a promise.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"Hey everyone!" I called walking into the house.

"Hey man," Chad said walking into the kitchen, "You're parents are outside."

"Is Shelby home?" I asked.

"Yeah she's-"

"Right here!" Shelby finished appearing from downstairs. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and no shoes.

"I'm going outside," she told me, "Come with me! Let's play soccer!"

"Ok," I said, "Let's go!"

The two of us walked to the front of the house and set up goals I decided not to wait.

"I saw you today at your friend's house," I said.

"Oh when we were swimming?" Shelby questioned.

"Well you weren't swimming at the time," I said, "You were screaming and running from Logan."

"Oh," Shelby said dully, "I see where this is going."

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I know you're about to tell me Logan's a bad guy and to stay away from him. Save your breath."

"Shelby I'm your older brother! I want the best for your! I'm telling you Logan Barker is bad news! Their whole family is! The dad's a druggy and an abuser, there's mom is a weak loser who got pregnant with a druggy twice, and both sons are bullying jerks who think they're better than everyone!" I screamed furiously.

What would it take for her to see the truth? Shelby's face was bright red she was so mad. But I didn't care! She could hate me if it meant she was safe from the Barkers!

"Have you ever thought that because he grew up in that kind of home, he needs someone to care for him!?!" Shelby screamed back.

"Have you ever thought he needs to take it out on!?!" I replied, "He's gonna hurt you Shelby!"

Shelby was about to scream back when mom and dad came running from behind the house.

"What is going on?" my dad questioned.

"Shelby's too thick to see she's in danger!" I said quickly.

"Tyler's too selfish to get over a prank played on him years ago!" Shelby put in.

"Now I'm selfish?" I asked.

"Yeah you don't care what I feel as –"

"Stop," dad demanded simply.

We both got silent immediately. Shelby was fuming.

"First of all, explain how Shelby is in danger."

"I'm not!" Shelby said.

"She doesn't understand all Barkers' are dangerous," I explained.

"Oh," mom said, "Now I understand. Ty its Shelby's choice if she hangs out with Logan or not. We have no reason to not let her be with him. If we did we'd take care of it. Shelby don't get mad at your brother just because he cares about you."

"Are we clear?" dad asked.

Shelby and I nodded.

"Cool," dad said, "Ty come here. I want to show you this new basketball move I saw on TV."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

It's the day after Ty's and my fight. Everything's cool five minutes after all of our fights, this time was no different. It's like it never happened other than the fact I know we're both thinking about it. I know Tyler hates Alex because of the thing in high school and I understand it, I won't however let Ty smack on Logan. I found myself looking through my contacts on my phone and ending up on Logan. SEND  
"Hey, what's uuuup!?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey," I replied, "What cha doin?"

"I'm at the park," told me.

"Sweet," I replied, "its getting dark you know."

"Yeah I'm gonna start heading home soon."

"Why don't you come to my house and we can watch a movie," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Logan answered, "How bout to your parents?"

"One second," I dropped my phone on my bed and ran downstairs. A couple minutes later I was picking up my phone again.

"192, 193, 194," Logan was saying.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You were gone 194 seconds you liar!"

I laughed with Logan, "But I got my parent to say yes!"

"I'm on my way!" Logan replied.

"See ya hun!"

Exactly seven minutes later I was opening the door. Logan was in a t-shirt and sweat pants just like me. We started talking and walking towards the steps to go downstairs. Ty turned from the fridge and began drinking. His eyes landed on us and he started choking.

"Hey Ty!" I shouted and hurried down the steps.

"What was that about?" Logan asked as we sat down on the couch.

I took a deep breath.

"Tyler thinks that you-"

"I know he doesn't like me Shelbs," Logan said, "You don't have to try to hide it."

"I'm sorry Logan," I said, "It's nothing personal. Our brothers have a history."

"It's ok Shelby really," Logan told me, "I understand completely and it's not your fault. Now what movie are we watching?"  
"Hhmmmm," I thought, "How about Hairspray!"

"Hairspray!?!" Logan exclaimed.

"I love that movie!" I told him, "Give it a chance!"

"Like I haven't been forced to watch it 100 times by Carlie!" Logan exclaimed before singing, "Shake those hips in my direction!"

I laughed hysterically at Logan's Link impression. I fell to the ground and rolled to our movie cabinet.

"Hairspray it is!" I said.

As I put it in I thought of what Logan had just said. _Who is Carlie?_ I couldn't think of anyone I knew with the name Carlie. A sudden picture of Ty popped into my mind. His voice came next.

_He's gonna hurt you, Shelby._

I shook my head to clear my mind. I walked back to the couch looking at Logan. He was smiling and still singing _'Ladies Choice'_.

No way I thought, not Logan.

**Author's Note**

**So who do you think is right...Shelby or Tyler? Sorry this chapter was a little short and I didn't update for awhile. Hope you like it! Thank for reviewing please keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Shoes...**

**Gabriella's POV**

Yet again I was in the shoe department. I had been working for hours and helped a ton of people, and made a little money. I was leaning against a rack waiting for another customer. A loud clicking noise that I knew was heels on hard floor woke me out of my trance. Oh no, I thought, that sounds like Melena. I walked to the main aisle to investigate.

"Shar?"

"Hey Gabi!" she exclaimed, "I was looking for you!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Come over here," she demanded.

Sharpay led me to a rack, sat down in a chair, and handed me a shoe.

"Can you get that for me in an 8?"

"Yeah sure," I said.

I got the shoe and as Sharpay was about to put it on she stopped.

"Can I have one of those sock things you try shoes on with?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes but went to get one. When I came back Sharpay was about to take it out of my hand when she pulled away.

"Those things are really thin and my nails are really long. Will you put it on for me?"

"No," I said shortly.

"That guy over there is your mean boss right?" Sharpay asked grinning, "How about I tell him you-"

"Ok I'll do it."

"You might as well put my shoe on while you're down there."

"I hate you," I joked with my best friend.

She laughed loudly, "I am so good!"

"You know what Shar," I said as she stood up to try out the shoes, "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't know how much more shoe department I can take."

"Really?" she asked surprised, "You don't need the job, why don't you quit?"

"I want to be doing something," I told her.

Sharpay thought as she put the shoes back in the box.

"Can I try it in a 7 ½?"

We went through the whole shoe process again. The next time Sharpay spoke I was holding the box of 7 ½'s she had just tried on.

"I'll tell you what Gabi," she said, "I'm going to find you the perfect dream job! You'll get it, love it, and love me!"

"Ok Shar," I said, "Thanks."

"Well I gotta go! See ya later!"

Sharpay turned to walk away.

"After all that you're not going to buy these shoes!?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I am," she said, "But you're going to get me you're employee discount! I'll pay you back! Love ya!"

I rolled my eyes laughing.

**(A/N jerk much??)**

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

I was walking through a hallway of West Park High. Even though it was summer I could get in whenever I wanted to go to my office or set things up in the gym. The school was empty so every one of my footsteps echoed through the hall. I was heading towards the back door to leave when another set of foot steps echoed. I turned a corner and saw the Ms. Darbus that works here in New York walking towards me.

"Oh Hello Troy!" she exclaimed.

She looked absolutely shocked and flustered.

"Hi Ms. Darbus. How are you?" I questioned.

"Fine," she looked taken aback that I had asked.

She nervously pulled her shawls around her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's just _very_ stressful being head of the drama department _and_ the musical department. It really _should_ be two jobs. Good day!"

With that she rushed away. I shook my head and continued towards the back door. As I pushed it open I instantly heard loud laughing. I looked around and saw my players, Sean, Timmy, and Danny bouncing a basketball and laughing. I was about to head to my car when I heard something interesting.

"Barker's just a two faced jerk," one of them laughed.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "Can you believe he was our friend to our face and behind our back he called us all kinds of things?"

"Yeah," Timmy agreed, "And no doubt he's doing the same thing to that Bolton girl!"

"Playeeeeeer!" Sean sang.

All three guys high filed and laughed obnoxiously. They make think it was funny that Logan Barkers a player, but rage boiled inside of me. _No one_ could do this to my little girl. She could fight me, she could claim he wasn't bad, she could hate me but she won't get hurt! And I'm not only going off what those boys had said. Shelby hated him a couple months ago, and Tyler's instincts are usually right.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

Everyone at the Bolton/Danforth mansion was home this night. We were all sitting at the dining room table playing games. We always have random game nights when we play a bunch of board games and eat snacks. Taylor was refilling the pretzel bowl so the game was paused.

"Is it ok if I go to Morgan's house tomorrow for a sleepover?" Shelby asked.

"Are the boys gonna be there?" dad asked.

"Nope!" Shelby exclaimed, "Girls night in! Just Morgan, Jenna, and me !"

"That's fine," mom said.

"Speaking of boys," dad said, "We need to talk about something Shelby."

"Ok," she said.

"It's about Logan."

Finally, I thought, dad finally realized Logan's only bad for Shelby!

"What about him?" Shelby asked.

"When I was leaving school today I overheard a conversation between Logan's old friends. They seem to think that Logan is two faced. I think if anyone were to know that Logan is a player I think it would be his ex-best friends."

Shelby's jaw dropped open. I knew Logan had finally been caught.

"Are you serious?" was all she said, "Dad you know Logan! He was your favorite kid on the team! How can your mind be changed because his ex-best friends made something up about him!?!"

"Shelby that's the whole point of being two faced! They seem one way and they're really different!" dad said.

"Do you not trust my judgment!?!" Shelby almost shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"First of all do not yell at me! Second, this has nothing to do with me trusting you!" dad replied his voice rising, "You could easily be caught up in thinking Logan is Prince Charming and believe everything he says!"  
"Troy!" mom cut in, "Calm down. You could've overheard wrong and those boys could've been lying. You can't do this until you know the truth."

Mom...always stepping in and protecting someone to avoid a fight. There was silence until Taylor resumed the game and we continued game night.

Shelby better come to her senses soon, before she gets played by a jerk like Barker.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked it! I know there's been a lot about Shelby and Logan more to the plot and with other people will come! Thanks to all...readers and reviewers! You guys are great...Now it's time to take a vote! I couldn't decide what Tyler should write about so I decided to let you guys decide! Over the next three chapters I want you guys to vote once per chapter what you think he should write about! This chapter included, please tell me at least once what you want him to write about!**

**Choices!**

**-His life story**

**-Someone else's life story (and tell whose you want him to write about)**

**-Fictional story**

**-Basketball**

**-A certain event (and tell what event you would like him to write about)**

**PS- I am so excited there's officially going to be a HSM3 and all six of our favorite people are officially going to be in it!!!!!!!!!!! officially!!!! haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! thanks so much for your reviews! They mean a lot!! BOTH shelby and read them ALL personally!!! and we love them all!!**

**Cayx0x**--i'm really sorry to here that you're having problems right now and i'm so glad i can help! that's the reason i love to write stories...to make people laugh and be happy! i hope you get your problems worked out! if i could help in any other way i would! I just wanted to let you know and thank you personally! ---rosie

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Carlie...dundun**

**Shelby's POV**

Popcorn, chips, pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags littered the floor in Morgan's room. I was wearing a t-shirt and green frog pajama pants. Jenna was wearing a white tank top and blue flower sleeping pants. Morgan was wearing a big t-shirt and basketball shorts. All three of us had been talking, playing games, and laughing all night. It was now 10:00.

"Hey remember that time we called Jake?" Jenna asked.

Jake was a boy that Jenna had a huge crush on in 8th grade.

"Oh my gosh that was hilarious!" I exclaimed.

"Let's call Logan!" Morgan suggested excitedly.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because that's what girls do when they have sleepovers! Gossip, play games, laugh, call guys, and act like stupid girls!"

We all laughed loudly as I pulled out my phone, dialed Logan's number, and put the phone on speaker.

"Speak," Logan answered.

"Baaaaaaaaaarkeeeeeeeeeer!" Moe said in a deep voice.

"Oh yeah," Logan said, "I forgot the girl sleepover was tonight!"

"What are you doing awake?" Jenna asked sounding like an overprotective mother.

"It's 10:00!" Logan exclaimed.

"Nobody asked what time it is!" I shouted.

"You guys are insane!" he chuckled.

"Wait!" Moe shouted, "We promised to go on line and talk to Amanda at 10!"

We all screamed and jumped up, and ran to the computer.

"I'll leave you to that," Logan said to me.

"Bye Logan."

"Goodnight baby."

"We're only five minutes late," Jenna pointed out.

"Yeah she'll still be there," I said.

"Guys!" Moe exclaimed, "Do you know what we're doing after we talk to Amanda!?!"

"Dress up!" Jenna and I shouted at the same time.

This is how our sleepovers go. We're crazy, girly, and love it!"

"Is Tyler still hating Logan?" Jenna asked as Morgan signed on.

"Yeah," I told them, "My dad does too."

"They're just not used to you having a boyfriend," Morgan said, "They'll come around. Jenna and I did."

I thought hard on this praying it was true.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

It had been a couple days since I had seen Shelby. Last time I had talked to her was when she was at her sleepover. But today, right now actually, we're meeting in the park. I was sitting on the sings as Shelby came towards us, but I wasn't alone.

"Hi," Shelby said eyes on the girl next to me.

"Hey Shelbs," I said standing, "This is Carlie."

"Hi Carlie," she said. She looked confused and a little upset.

"HI nice to meet you," Carlie said, "I've heard all about you these last few days I was staying at Logan's house."

Shelby looked at me. Without saying anything she pleaded for an explanation.

"Shelby!" I exclaimed, "Didn't I tell you she was coming!?! Oh! I'm an idiot! Sorry. Carlie is my cousin!"

"Oh!" Shelby called, "Now I get it!"  
"Scared ya didn't I?" Carlie laughed.

"So yesterday Carlie and I went to the park to play basketball. And Carlie...well all I'm gonna say is when she took a free throw the ball went free!"

"What happened?" I couldn't help but to laugh as Logan lost control and started to laugh.

"So what I threw the ball a little far and hard!" Carlie laughed.

"The- ball-flew-over-the fence- and-" Logan tried to talk.

We were all laughing hysterically and couldn't control ourselves. Five minutes later we gasped for air.

"You know what I thought of before I left?" I asked, "We never had our soccer game that you promised me like FOREVER ago!!"  
"Crap! I thought you forgot!"

"Let's play!"

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

"What do you think of Logan?" Taylor asked me.

We were walking thorough the mall carrying a couple bags. We've been here for an hour. We were having another one of our shopping days out.

"I think he's a nice kid and don't have any reason to dislike him," I relied honestly, "How about you?"

"I know him even less than you do," she said, "But I don't think his brother is a good reason to dislike him. I mean look at me and my sister. She only cares about her fashion magazine and being on top of the world. We're nothing alike. It happens."

"You're right," I agreed.

**Author's Note **

**So we all know who Carlie is you can calm down! haha I would never do that to Shelby! PLEASE VOTE!! I love you're reviews!! PLEASE PLEASE reviews! Just a quick two word review is good enough! haha Hope you liked it! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Message**

**Shelby's POV**

"Hey everyone!"

Jenna and I ran to the rest of the gang. We were surrounded by tents, balloons, and other people. This was the annual festival of the town, that pretty much everyone that goes to West Park High, lives in. Everyone except Logan and me of course.

"Hey Shelby! Hey Jen!" they said.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Rides."

"Games."

"Bench."

"Food."

All four answers came at once. We all laughed and decided to sit on a nearby bench to decide. In those few steps I smelt popcorn, hot dogs and cotton candy. We passed kids with sticky fingers running and clutching there balloons. A guy on stilts walked by and Cory tried to push me into him.

"I say whoever's birthday is closest gets to decided," Tommy said.

"Whose birthday is closest?" Morgan asked.

"Hmmm. Let' see," Tommy thought, "Oh yeah! That would be mine! Sorry guys I didn't know! Rides!"

"But I'm hungry!" Johnny wined.

"You'll just puke it up on the ride anyway, then you'll be hungry again," Logan told him.

"Shut up man."

It was too late anyway. We were already walking into the line of the first ride.

"I'm riding with Shelby!" Jenna called.

She hates scary rides and I guess I can distract her.

We continued to ride and sometimes play games. We laughed, just talked, and had a great time.

"Can we eat now?" Johnny asked as we got off another ride.

"Yeah let's do it," Logan agreed.

"Can we ride the Ferris Wheel first?" Jenna asked.

We all stared at her.

"Are you serious?" Cory asked.

"Please!"

We all gave in and Morgan led the way.

"Shelby you're with me this time. I think Jenna can handle this one without you."

It was Logan.

"Don't be mean," I demanded as he grabbed my hand and led me to a seat. The Wheel went around and around and our voices floated through the air. When we started unloading Logan and I got stopped at the top. We watched Johnny and Morgan get off first and Johnny started running to a food line. A breeze blew and I closed my eyes smiling. Logan squeezed my hand and let me lay my head on his shoulder. This moment of heaven lasted almost thirty seconds before we were jerked downward.  
When we finally got off Morgan, Jenna, and I moved towards the French fries as the guys went to get corn dogs.

"I saw you getting cuddly up there," Morgan smiled as we got in line.

"Shuuuut uuup," I joked.

"You wish Johnny would've been cuddling with you," Jenna pointed out.

"What?" Morgan's jaw dropped.

Jenna gave her a 'come on' look.

"Ok I'm not gonna lie," Morgan said, "I guess I wouldn't have minded it."

"Oh I knew it!" Jenna sang.

"For how long has this crush been going on?" I asked.  
A long conversation of girl talk in the French fry line at the best carnival in the area, followed.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Chad's POV**

Troy, Ty, and I were playing one on one games to 20. Two would play and the other would ref. We were in our indoor court and had been playing for a couple of hours. All of us had rings of sweat around our necks and were panting for breath. Tyler ran down the court and made a lay up to win the game 20-19.

"Aah," Troy breathed, "Unlucky Chad, unlucky."

"Yeah, I could've beaten him you know," I replied smiling.

Ty just grinned and caught the water bottle Troy was throwing each of us.

"So man I was wondering," Troy said, "What side of the Logan thing are you on?"

"Logan thing?" I asked seriously, "More like the Logan war!

"I guess you could call it that," Troy grinned.

"When we were coaching Logan he was a bit of a jerk but right before he got kicked off the team he seemed ok. I mean he turned around the whole team. But I really only knew him as a basketball player," I answered.

"Chad, Shelby is like your daughter. Do you want her to be with a guy who's going to hurt her?" Troy asked me.

"No," I replied honestly, "But I don't have a good reason to hate him."

"That's about to change," Tyler said, "You hear what dad said he heard those guys saying. His ears don't lie."

"Ok," Troy said, "We might not have a lot of reasons, but one really should be enough."  
"And do you know what that family is like?" Ty asked.

I thought about what they were saying. I thought of seeing Logan push people in the halls. I pictured him winking at girls and trying to be cool around them."

"You are right," I said, "He's pretty good with making girls fall for him. He could have done that to Shelby."  
"And," Troy went on, "Do you remember that on time we heard Logan saying something to his friends. At the time we thought boys are boys and we rolled our eyes. Now it means so much more. He said, 'Are you serious? I go through them like Fat Pat goes through donuts!"

"He's proud that he can go through girl," Tyler said.

"And," Troy added, "Was the fat joke about Pat Puglese really necessary?"

This really hit me hard. Troy and Tyler were right. Logan this not long ago. Maybe he really did just get girlfriend to have one...How could he do that to innocent Shelby!?!

"So now we have to change Gabriella's mind?" I asked.

Troy and Tyler smiled.

"Yep."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troy are you coming?" I called.

I was laying on our bed on top the covers in one of Troy's t-shirts and pajama pants. Troy had been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes.

"Patience Gabs, patience," Troy was grinning cutely as he walked out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and boxers.

"I just didn't want to turn off the light until you came in," I replied crawling under the blankets.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he lay down on the bed.

"I don't want to start a fight," Troy said, "But have you changed your mind about Logan yet? Chad has."

"Troy," I said propping myself up on my elbows, "Why are you trying to make it two sides? It's not loving or hating Logan."

"I know," Troy answered, "I'm not trying to make it like that, that's just the way it became. I'm not trying to be immature and start a drama war. I just really feel Logan isn't right for Shelby."

"How about we make a deal," I said, "If something happens with Logan or he does something that shows me he's not trustworthy, I'll be on your 'side' in a heartbeat. I want Shelby to be happy and she is with Logan. She's not stupid; if Logan shows any signs of not being loyal she'll see them."

"Ok Gabs," Troy agreed, "Deal."

"Shake on it," I demanded smiling.

Troy grabbed my hand, shook, then pulled me in and made our lips meet. He did it so smoothly and quickly I hadn't expected it. After the shock wore off I relaxed into the kiss and let Troy's arms wrap around me. Before I wrapped my arms around Troy I clapped twice to turn off the lights.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Claire's POV**

"I win!" Angie exclaimed jumping off her swing at the park.

We were having a swinging contest and she had swung higher in a minute.

"Whatever!" I replied, "Grab my phone please. We gotta get back to your house before dinner."

Angie handed me my phone and I noticed I had a new message. I flipped my phone open and took in a sharp breath, shocked.

"What?" Angela asked, "Who's it from?"

She sounded five miles away. I absentmindedly handed her the phone.

"Hey. Let's meet up soon. I miss you," Angela read.

"Read who it's from," I demanded.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "Isn't that your ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah. My boyfriend from the school I went to in ninth and tenth grade," I told her coming back down to earth, "And so much more."

**Author's Note**

**Uh oh! Random message!!!**

**I know I say this every time...but please review! I've only got reviews from a few people and I appreciate it so much. But here is what I want to know...**

** _Am I keeping up to your standards in this story or is it a disappointment?_**

_**PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!!!**_ thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Caught in the Act**

**Logan's POV**

"Hey mom!" I called running into my house.

"She's not here," Alex called from the kitchen.

I glanced around my living room. The mess had gone down drastically. Clothes, movies, and blankets, and everything used to lie all through our living room area. Our living room and kitchen are both very large. They make up our whole bottom floor of our house. The kitchen was cleaner too. Dishes no longer got stacked for weeks. We swept the floor, and mom was making real meals again. This had all started happening after dad had been kicked out.

"Oh, ok," I replied grabbing a pretzel off Alex's plate before running upstairs. I threw my water bottle into my room before rushing into the computer room and clicking once to get on line.

I opened an instant message box smiling because Shelby was on. As I sent her a message I realized we haven't talked online forever. When Shelby was sick so she never went on, then we called each other a lot, and now we see each other so much we don't need to.

AutumnBaby: hey logan what's up

LoBark Says: nothing... I just got home from a jog

AutumnBaby: oh my gosh logan I'm so proud of you!!

LoBark Says: because i went for a jog?

AutumnBaby: no stupid! remember forever ago when I yelled a you online because you screen name was coolerthanyou ? you changed it!

LoBark Says: yeah I did...do you like it

AutumnBaby: yeah! it's funny! I feel special that you changed it for me!

LoBark Says: who said it was for you? I just changed...

AutumnBaby: I know...and I thank God you did

I smiled knowing this was a compliment.

LoBark Says: so what's new...who else hates me?

AutumnBaby: well now I do because you said that! but seriously...chad has been influenced

LoBark Says: don't worry Shelby, I won't hold it against them

AutumnBaby: there are more important things anyway

LoBark Says: like what

AutumnBaby: I've been thinking about my new heart again and really someone saved my life. whoever's heart is now in me saved me...i think it's my responsibility to find the family of the donor and thank them

LoBark Says: aren't you nervous they'll hate you because they lost someone they love

AutumnBaby: I thought of that, but it's worth it...maybe its just one other person and they need someone to help them get over it. maybe I can help.

I thought about what Shelby wanted to do and felt proud. Transplants were done everyday and it's obvious not everyone found their donor to thank them. Shelby wanted to find someone that might unfairly hate her, to help them.

LoBark Says: that's great. I'll help you locate them...no matter what it takes

AutumnBaby: thanks baby I knew you would!

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay, Kelsi, and I were all sitting in a booth in a semi-fancy restaurant. We were all dressed up, hair down, but we weren't acting fancy. We often go places together, out to eat, the mall, to someone's house, a movie, or wherever. But once a month we pick a Saturday and go out for the whole day. Today we had already gone to the mall, seen a movie, and we were now eating lunch. We had plans to next go bowling, then to RJ's, then to Kelsi and Jason's house where we would probably mess around outside before having a sleepover. We haven't changes much since high school. We had just begun to eat our delicious meals.

"I have an announcement!" Sharpay said, "Gabriella is quitting her job!"  
"You are?" Taylor and Kelsi asked in unison.

"I am?" I replied.

Sharpay chuckled to herself nodding.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well I, Sharpay Evans, found you a better job!"  
"Before I thank you, what is it?" I replied.

Sharpay pulled a newspaper article out of her large purse and handed it to me. I read it out loud.

"Anyone interested in singing and a great job should consider this! West Park High needs the spot of Head of the Musical Department to be filled! Ms. Ethel Darbus has decided to only run the drama department and needs someone to fill the other post before the upcoming school year!"  
"That is sweet!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Does it say how to apply?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "There's interviews tomorrow from 1-5."

"So are you gonna go?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar, this is amazing! I would love this!"

"I know," Sharpay told me, "You love singing, kids, the school is close to your house, and Troy will be a hallway away aaaaaaall day!"

We all laughed at her.

"And Darbus #2 will always be near!" Kelsi added.

"Yeah that's definitely a plus," I said sarcastically.

"She'll probably do the interviews though, so you're in!" Taylor pointed out.

"So you don't think I could do it if I didn't know the interviewer?" I joked.

Taylor looked down at her plate and started shoveling in food. We all laughed again.

Sharpay really had found me the perfect job.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

It was Sunday afternoon and I was walking around the sidewalks. Gabriella and I had driven to West Park High together and she was getting interviewed. I had decided to take a walk until she was done. It was another nice day outside. Even though Gabriella and I had made a deal about Logan, he had been on my mind. I was trying to decide what I would do when I finally got enough evidence against him. I think I have finally come to my conclusion. I can't do anything to him except yell and tell him off. I have a feeling Shelby still won't realize he's bad so I'll have to tell her she's not allowed to see him. That's about all I can do.

I was walking by another peaceful park when I decided to turn around. As I turned, two people in the park caught my eye. There was a boy and a girl running around each other and laughing. The boy kept catching up to the girl and poking her in the sides. She'd jump and run faster. She finally ducked behind a tree and came back with a stick.

"Don't come closer!" she demanded loudly.

The boy ran towards her and before she could move away grabbed her around the waist.

I could feel a small smile stretch across my face as I flashed back.

When the boy turned around my smile instantly faded. Logan Barker had just let go of a blonde girl that wasn't Shelby. The girls hair was shoulder length and wavy and from how far away I was I could see her bright blue eyes.

I was unexplainably mad instantly! I hadn't planned on screaming at him, but before I knew it I was moving towards him.

"Hey!" I shouted from a couple yards away, "Get away from her Barker!"

"Sir," the girl said, "It's ok I-"  
"Don't tell me it's ok for my daughter's boyfriend to have his hands on another girl!" I shouted, "Now I have had it! I finally have proof that you're a player and don't care about my daughter!"

I turned back to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Carlie Tomlinson," she answered quietly.

I was fuming mad but was forced to stop yelling when I heard Gabriella's ring playing from my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and quickly answered.

"What?"

"Hey Troy, I'm done with my interview. Are you coming back?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be right there baby," I said trying to sound calm.

"Bye!"

I hit the end button and stuffed my phone into my pocket.

"This war has just begun Barker. I don't ever want to see you around my daughter again! You're lucky my wife needs me or I would not be done with you," I said quietly and angrily.

He looked as if he wanted to reply but with one last glare I walked away.

**Author's Note**

**So what do you think? Will Shelby be forced to stay away from Logan? I scared you again didn't I! Come on... I know at least one of you though the girl was going to be someone else! Don't worry it was only Carlie! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Behind Their Backs**

**Shelby's POV**

"Yeah do you remember when I told you to 'be a man and chug it' and the kid next to us chugged his drink!?!" Morgan laughed.

"Oh my gosh that kid has a huge earring!" I agreed.

Jenna, Morgan, and I were sitting on my bed laughing at some of our inside joked.

"But seriously," Jenna said controlling herself, "How much do you think that earring cost?"

Once again we all started laughing. When we calmed down I brought up something more serious.

"I found my donor guys," I said suddenly.

"Great!" Morgan exclaimed, "How?"

"I went to the hospital and talked to the nurses that took care of me," I explained, "They were glad to help me."

"They were so nice!" Jen gushed, "But what are you going to do?"

"I plan on going to them sometime with my mom, dad, or both and Logan," I explained.

Right after I said this I heard my dad calling from downstairs.

"Shelby! Down here now!"

This can't be good, I thought.

"I'll be back guys," I mumbled rushing downstairs.

My dad was sitting at the table and mom was standing behind him. This definitely looked like a conference.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Logan Barker has drawn the last straw," my dad started. He wasn't yelling, actually he was speaking very calmly and quietly.

"I saw him with another girl today. I'm so sorry Shelby, you don't deserve this."

"Dad," I said swallowing the lump in my throat, "I don't believe Logan would do that. Who was the girl?"  
"I know sweetheart," he said, "The girl's name was Carlie."

Relief washed over me. I knew Logan wouldn't do that. He was just out with his cousin.

"Carlie's not Logan's girlfriend," I actually laughed, "She's his-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses for him! You are no longer allowed to see Logan Barker," my dad cut me off.

"Dad!" I exclaimed tears welling in my eyes, "How can you do this!?! You can't be serious! I _have_ to see him!"  
"Shelby Anne Bolton you will _not_ see him and you definitely _don't_ need someone who plans to hurt you!"

"Mom," I pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry sweetie;" she said fighting back tears too, "The evidence is now too great. I have to agree with your father."

I turned suddenly and quickly went back to my room. I closed the door and dropped down on my bed.

"Shelby are you ok?" Jenna asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and sat up on my bed. I wiped tears off my face and swallowed hard.

"You've heard everything that happened even though it wasn't argument. I'm not ok. My dad saw Logan with Carlie, but I _know_ he wouldn't believe me if I told him."

"Shelby you're not going to break up with Logan are you?" Jenna asked timidly.

"Of course she didn't!" Morgan exclaimed, "Logan will understand that he can't come over here. I know you don't want to disobey your parents but this is different."

"You're right," I cried, "I can't let Logan go because my family is stubborn."

"And," Jenna went on, "Your family will come around. We know what you and Logan have is real. And because it is real, your parents will realize it some day."

"Thanks guys. I'm really glad you were here," I smiled.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

Books about literature, grammar book, autobiographies, biographies, pencils, paper, notebooks, charts, dictionaries, thesauruses, and notes were covering the dining room table. I was pouring over a book about tips for writing. I absentmindedly chewed on a cookie my mom had brought in. I was often spending hours alone in the dining room and mom would bring me in snacks and drinks. I set down the book to shuffle through my notes labeled The Early Years. After checking the last note I had written I set down the papers and sat back in my chair. I rubbed my head, eyes closed, and tried to relax. This wasn't as easy as it looked.

"Hey Ty," a familiar voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and looked in the doorway. Claire was leaning against the wall smiling.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I was driving by and decided to stop," she told me coming to sit across from me, "You're mom told me you were back here working here on your book."

"Yeah I'm still in the planning process," I explained.

"So you chose a topic?" Claire laughed.

"Yeah I guess I did," I agreed, "I wanted to write about my life. I mean my life as been pretty exciting so far, but it would be weird for me to just come out with a book about my life. So I decided to write a story about a boy who went 7 years without a dad, whose dad ended up being his hero, whose sister got a transplant, who hates his sister's ex-boyfriend. I haven't decided on his name yet. What do you think?"

"Tyler!" she exclaimed, "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah," I said cockily, "I thought so too."

"When are you going to start writing?" She asked.

"I have no idea honestly," I told her, "I hope to start soon. I'll surprise you when it's all done!"

"Well," Claire said standing up and walking towards me, "What do you say we take a little break?"

She sat on my lap and whispered the last few words.

I knew I was grinning as I picked her up and kissed her neck.

"What do you want to do?" I mumbled.

She kissed the side of my mouth grabbing my hand.

"Eat."

I stepped away from her laughing.

'Ok let's go!"  
We moved into the kitchen to invade the fridge.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

I knew I was late so I moved quickly into Shelby's back yard. I hurried to where I knew her window was and through a basketball that was lying under her window in the air. She was to be watching for that signal at 12:00. It was 12:10 so I was praying she was still watching. I threw the ball again losing hope. She appeared waving in the window. I smiled as she pointed towards the front. I ran to the front door and waited a minute for her to appear.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. Let's get moving."

We hurried away from her house in silence, still nervous about what we were doing. A couple minutes later we were walking into a nice park. There were the parks with courts and fields, parks with playgrounds, and the nice park. The nice park had many trees and a beautiful fountain in the middle. A path led into the woods slightly and when it opened on the other side there was a nice pond and banks around it. It was dark out but we could still see because of the full moon. When we were fully in the park we relaxed.

"I thought you weren't going to show up at my house," Shelby told me.

She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Of course I showed," I grinned, "Why would I miss the chance to see you?"

Now Shelby smiled.

"I hate sneaking out behind my parents back, but I have to do this," she confessed.

"Shelbs, you don't have to do this," I said sincerely, "I do not want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"Logan, I _have_ to do this."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't make me say it!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you have to do it?" I urged.

"Because," she mumbled groaning, "Because I love you."

"I didn't hear you," I said.

"I love you jerk!" Shelby shouted.

"That's better," I grinned, "How about a walk?"

She took my hand and we started walking along the path. After only minute or two our arms were around each others waists and Shelby's head was on my shoulder. We walked slowly through the empty park.

"So your mom finally turned against me?" I asked.

"My dad told her about seeing you with Carlie," Shelby answered, "I can't believe Tyler changed my entire families mind!"

"So you're ready to admit...your mom hates me."

Shelby looked at me shocked but I was smiling. She hit me and smiled too.

"You know you shouldn't blame him. I understand so you should too," I told her.

"I just hate it because it's not fair," she said, "They don't how amazing you are."

"Yeah I know I am," I joked.

She hit me. I pushed her off the trail.

"Hey!" she called running back and jumping on my back.

I started running to get revenge.

"Stop! Slow down!" she screamed.

When I finally set her down we were on the grass yards from the path.

"That was so scary," she breathed.

"Come on!" I said, "Don't you trust me!?!"  
"I guess not," Shelby said.

I glared at her, jokingly.

"Let's go to the pond," I said suddenly.

"Only if we skip."

"What?" I asked.

"We have to skip!" Shelby demanded.

I rolled my eyes as we linked arms and started to skip across the grass.

"You're so lucky I'm so nice!" I shouted.

We reached the pond and needed a place to sit. We both looked from the bench to the grassy bank. At the same time we ran for the bank. We both dropped down and lay next to each other.

"Logan," Shelby said quietly.

I felt her move next to me and noticed she had sat up. I did the same.

"What's up baby?" I asked.

She stared me in the eyes grinning. I took this as my queue. We reached for each other and my hands landed on her small waist. Hers jumped straight to my shoulders. We leaned towards each other but my lips landed on her neck. I kissed all the way up it letting my mouth linger a few moments. Her hands lay flat on my chest telling me to go on. I kissed all the way up along her jaw to below her ear. Her eyes were closed lightly the whole time. One of my hands lay on her leg and I felt chills run down her leg as I kissed the side of her mouth. She moved her face away. By the time I looked at her she was already coming towards me. She leaned to my ear.

"My turn," she breathed.

It was her turn to tease, but my turn to get chills all over my body. I let her kiss near my temple and all the way down across my face. She acted as if she was going to kiss my lips but pulled away just in time. I didn't let her play anymore. I grabbed her waist and we pulled each other close. Our stomachs pressed together tightly as our lips landed on each others. Her hands were already tangled in my hair. Our kissing was no longer soft and teasing but fierce and we were both in heaven. After countless minutes we pulled away slightly.

"I love you baby," she whispered.

"I love you so much Shelby."

We shared one more quick kiss then both laid back on our backs. We started a conversation but I started to drift. I don't remember what it was about...

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was writing so much I forgot to type!! Thanks so much to those few people who review every time!!! You guys are great! Please keep reviewing! Thank to those who just read to, I just like to know how many people are reading. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 True Love**

**Shelby's POV**

I woke up suddenly to intense heat. My house is never hot in the morning. But my bed isn't hard either. I stretched my arms as I sat up and opened my eyes. A huge pond stretched ahead of me. Reality hit. I looked left and sure enough saw Logan sleeping a couple feet away.

"Logan!" I called urgently, "Logan wake up!"

He rolled over but didn't open his eyes.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Logan it's morning! We're still in the park!"  
He sat up suddenly eyes wide open.

"No, we didn't stay out all night!" he denied.

"Yeah we did."

We both laughed in amazement.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Logan pulled out his phone.

"It's 7:45," he answered, "We better hurry."

We got up suddenly and started running home.

"Do you think anyone will be awake?" Logan asked as we ran out of the park.

"Probably not," I answered, "But I have to get into my bed without waking anyone!"

We ran for a couple minutes before the mansion came into view. It still looked dark and motionless.

"We made it," Logan panted as we walked across the street and stopped in front of the house.

"That was too close," I smiled, "But worth it."

We stood facing each other holding hands.

"I'm sorry Shelbs," Logan said, "This was my fault."

"I fell asleep too," I smiled, "And this better not scare you away from sneaking me out again."

"You sure?" Logan grinned.

I nodded, smiling guiltily.

"Well I better go," Logan broke the silence, "Call me later maybe we can meet somewhere."

"I definitely will."

We leaned forward and shared another kiss. Logan put his hands on my waist but I pushed him away.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"If I want to get inside before my family wakes up, we shouldn't even start," I told him.

He grinned cutely again, "Got cha. See ya babe."

"Love you."

Logan winked and started running down the sidewalk. I stared after him until he turned a corner at the end of the street. I then walked to my front door and pushed it open slowly. The house was pitch dark and the bottom level was completely empty. I smiled thankfully as I quietly walked up the steps. All the bedroom doors were closed I made it to mine without making a noise. I pushed open the door knowing I had made it. I flicked on the light and screamed.

"Hi Shelby," my dad was sitting on my bed next to mom and Tyler.

"Hey," I said voice shaking, "What's up?"

"Where've you been?" dad asked.

"Out," I said shortly.

My mind was going crazy. What should I do? What should I say?"

"With Logan?" he asked.

"I-"

"Don't try to lie Shelby!" Tyler cut in, "I saw you kissing him goodbye out front!"

"Let's go downstairs where we can discuss this normally," my mom suggested.

Tyler, of course, led the way downstairs. When we were all in the kitchen dad started again.

"Shelby I just don't understand," he said, "We told you you couldn't see Logan for your own good. We're trying to protect you."

"I don't need protected from him!" I exclaimed, "Maybe if you ever tried to get to know him you would understand he's not a monster!"

I was already crying hysterically. Tears were rolling freely down my face and my breathing was constricted due to a large lump in my throat.

"Lower your voice," my mom demanded.

"How many times do we have to tell you he's double crossing you!?!" Tyler shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I screamed at him, "Just stay out of it and grow up! Get over Alex tricking you!"  
"Shelby stop screaming," dad demanded, "Tyler you're mom and I can handle this."

"We just feel Logan not good enough for you. You deserve the best because we love you," mom explained.

"And Logan Barker is not good enough for you," dad said.

"I get it!" I continued to scream, "I know you hate Logan! I know you think he's unfaithful and a jerk! I get it! Mom, I understand Tyler and dad hating the Barkers. They're care too much about Tyler not getting to play as a senior and they've never been a high school girl. But how could you dare to yell at me for sneaking out with him! Everyone told you and dad you couldn't be together, you didn't listen! So how can you tell me to! What do you expect me to do!"?  
"We expect you to stay away from him! Shelby all this is is a high school crush!" dad shouted, "If you stay away from him for a little while you'll see that!"

"That's the problem here!" I bawled, "This isn't a high school crush! This is true love!"

Silence followed. They all stared at me, shocked. When they weren't going to say anything I went on.

"I love him! I can't take this anymore! I've been being pulled in two since you decided to hate Logan!"

"Shelby," mom said quietly, "Please we just-"

"No!" I screamed, "I won't let you keep me away from my true love!"

With that I started running. I ran out of the back door. I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk. I just ran.

"Shelby Bolton!" I could hear my dad screaming, "You get back here now! Shelby!"

My head was full of dad's shouts and my own screaming. I could hear Logan laughing and Tyler screaming. I thought of Logan's touch but then I thought of my fun game nights with my family. I was so confused! Why were they making me choose? I, of course, found myself in front of Logan's house. I stumbled to the front door and knocked twice. It swung open to reveal Mrs. Barker.

"Shelby?" she questioned, "Are you ok? You look awful." She opened the door to let me in.

I glanced at myself in the mirror in the hall. My hair was knotted and messy from running so much and not having brushed it since last night. My eyes were puffy and red. Tear tracks ran all the way down my face.

"I need to see Logan," I said trying not to cry.

"Come in. He's sleeping on the couch." Mrs. Barker said closing the door, "Logan! Wake up!"

"Thanks," I mumbled to her hurrying into the living room.  
I dropped to my knees next to the couch as he came around.

"Shelby?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

I tried to start explaining but couldn't control myself.

Logan got his first good look at me, and I could see him taking in my details.

"Come here," Logan demanded.

Without asking questions he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He held me and comforted me quietly. I took a couple deep breathes and pulled away to look him in the face.

"They saw me coming in," I whispered, "We got in a huge fight and I screamed at them. They tried to tell me I'd get over you because this was a high school crush and ...Logan I told them this is true love."

"It is Shelbs," he whispered, "It is true love."

"I don't know what to do," I told him.

"You can hang out here until you calm down. I'll take you home whenever you're ready."

"No," I said, "I don't want to go back."

"Shelby you love your family," Logan told me. "you can't be mad at them forever."

"I know," I cried, "I do love them. I just... I want to do something first."

"Anything."

"I want to go find my donor first," I explained, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will," he agreed, "But not today. We'll start out tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Shelby you need to rest. You're not yourself."

I then thought about how I felt. My legs were aching from running, the rest of my body ached from sleeping on the ground. I haven't even sat down since then. I am exhausted.

"Ok," I agreed, "I'll rest today."

Logan grabbed me by the hand and led me to his room. I plopped down on his bed immediately as he began to dig through his drawers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You don't want to sleep in your jeans again do you?" he asked.

"Not really," I smiled.

He tossed me a t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants.

"Sleep as long as you want. Whenever you want to take a shower or get something to eat just let me know," he said softly, turning off the light, "I promise everything will be ok."

"Thanks Logan."

He kissed my cheek quickly before leaving and closing the door behind him.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

It was 8:30 and Chad and Taylor had joined us in the kitchen. Taylor and I were sitting at the table, Chad was leaning against the counter, and Tyler was sitting on a stool at the island with his head in his hands. Troy was pacing back and forth between the table and island. None of us had said anything for countless minutes.

"What do we do?" Troy asked suddenly, "Do we go after her? Do we wait and hope she comes back?"

"She probably went to Logan's," Chad stated.

"Then let's go," Tyler lifted his head, "There's only a couple places she could've gone."

"No," I said, "Not yet at least. I say we wait until tonight. We should give her a little while to calm down."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, "I say we give her a night."

"We call the Barker's house tonight and ask if she's there. If she is we'll go get her in the morning," Troy decided, "I'll be downstairs."

As Troy walked down the steps I got up to follow him. He went straight to the court. However, when I stepped in he was sitting against the wall, eyes closed.

"Troy," I breathed, "Don't blame this on yourself. We all set her off."

He opened his eyes to look at me. As I walked towards him I saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

"What did I do Gabs?" he asked, "She hates me. What if she won't come back?"

"Troy that's insane. Shelby is not going to hate us. We were all worked up this morning. She didn't know what else to do," I told him.

"Why couldn't I see it?" Troy went on, "Why couldn't I see how much she cared for him? I'll never forgive myself even if she does! It was so unfair when no one wanted us together. Then I turned around and did the same thing."

I grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him up.

"Stop beating yourself up," I demanded, "It's also not fair for you to take the blame."

Troy wrapped his arms around me. We stood consoling each other and thinking about what would happen when Shelby came home.

**Author's Note**

**Once again hope you liked it! What do YOU THINK will happen with Shelby? Will she go home...stay with Logan...or will her family force her to come home. AND will she forgive them? Will Troy forgive himself? And will they finally see Logan for who he really is? TELL ME what you think!!!! **

**Thanks so much for reading you guys are great! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Escape Plan**

**Shelby's POV**

For the second night in a row I woke up in a strange place. This time I was awoken by a loud ringing. I sat up in Logan's bed and glanced at the clock, it was midnight. I crept quietly out of his bed and into the hallway. I heard Mrs. Barker's voice coming from her room, whose door was wide open.

"Hello Mr. Bolton," I heard her saying.

Shock and panic washed over me.

"Yes you're daughter is here and safe. Of course you can come for her in the morning. Bye."

I ran back into Logan's room, thinking fast. I couldn't go home yet. I would surely be punished for yelling and even more for sneaking out. I so badly wanted to drop on Logan's soft bed, but I had to hurry. I saw Logan's basketball bag lying on the ground and grabbed for it. It was empty except for a pair of shorts and a tennis shoe. I couldn't help but to laugh as I dropped them on his bed and shoved in my jeans and t-shirt. By this time I was back in the hallway and Mrs. Barker was asleep again. I rushed down the steps and saw Logan sleeping on the couch. He had given up his bed for me.

"Logan," I whispered urgently.

He, surprisingly, woke up quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My dad just called!" I explained, "I heard him talking to your mom! They're coming for me in the morning! I can't go home yet! I'm not ready to never see you again!"

Logan jumped off the couch immediately.

"Should we pack some food or something?" he asked.

"We'll go to Morgan's. She'll give us some. We can't stay here any longer," I answered.

He hurried upstairs and came down carrying nothing. I didn't ask, just led him outside and we ran to Morgan's.

"Come on!" I urged Logan as I started climbing a tree, "This goes to Morgan's room!"

I repeatedly knocked on her window until she woke up.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked urgently.

"Running," I replied, "Will you help us?"

"Of course," she replied, "What do you need?"

"Food and clothes," Logan answered.

"I'll get some clothes," Morgan said, "I'll get some from my brother too. Shelby go take whatever you need from the kitchen."

I threw open a cabinet and started shoving a couple boxes of crackers and a loaf of bread in bag. I threw in a couple cans of pop then started filling up bottles of water.

I ran back to Morgan's room as they were zipping up the bag of clothes. It was stuffed with t-shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of jeans for each of us.

"Do you need money?" Morgan asked.

"No I brought my own stash from home," Logan answered.

"Morgan, if my parent talk to you...tell them...tell them I'm sorry. Tell them I'm fine and I had to do this."

"Of course," she answered, "Do you guys know where you'll go?"

"Yeah," I told her, "To find my donor."

Morgan hugged both of us tightly.

"Go! And be careful!" she urged.

We dropped the bags softly out the window then climbed down. Logan grabbed my hand and we started walking quickly.

"I feel like we're fugitives going to live in an abandoned building or something," I said speaking as loud as I had in the last hour.

"We are," Logan answered, "We're running and we may have to camp out somewhere. We don't have enough money to stay in a hotel every night. But the difference, we didn't do anything wrong."

I actually smiled as we walked into the darkness.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

The next morning at 9:30 Gabriella, Chad, and I were welcomed into the Barker's house. Taylor had to be at the day care and we didn't want Tyler to see Alex.

"You're daughter is up in the room right across from the steps," Mrs. Barker told us.

We thanked her and quickly moved up the steps and pushed open the bedroom door. The room had a large dresser and windows. There was a pile of clothes in the corner and a large bed in the middle of the room. The blankets were messed up, but the only things on it were a pair of shorts and a tennis shoe.

"She's not here," Chad pointed out in disbelief.

"That filthy woman lied to us!" I said through clenched teeth, "I have had it!"  
I ran down the steps, Chad and Gabriella at my heels.

"Tell me where my daughter is now!" I demanded.

"I told you she's in the bed-"

"Lie to me one more time," I threatened getting in her face.

"I'm not lying!" she exclaimed, "I swear that's where she was!"

"You know one thing I haven't seen in this house?" I asked, "Your son."

"Well he was-" she stopped mid-sentence, "Oh no!"

"What!?" I exclaimed, "What's oh no!?!"

She was screaming me now.

"They must have snuck out in the middle of the night," she finished.

As reality set in I slammed my fists on the wall.

"How could you let this happen?" I shouted at her, "Why wouldn't you call us as soon as she showed up here!?! Your family has messed with our family too many times!"

A tear welled in my eyes as I though, 'Shelby ran away.'

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, "It's not her fault! Let's just go and think of where to look for her."

As Gabriella wrapped her arm around me and led me to the door I heard her say I'm sorry and thank you to Mrs. Barker.

Chad decided to drive since all I could think was this is my fault.

"Where would she go?" I asked.

"She'd be smarter than to just go to one of her friend's houses," Chad stated.

"Maybe not," Gabriella said.

Chad and I both looked at her shocked.

"Maybe she would expect us to think we'd think she wouldn't go to a friend's house," Gabriella explained.

"So whose house do you think she would've gone to?" I asked.

"Morgan's is closest," Gabriella said, "But she could've gone to any of the gangs houses."

"We'll stop at Morgan's first," Chad decided.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

Claire and I were in the backyard. It was around 1:00 the day after Shelby had run. My parents and Chad had gone out to the Barker's to get Shelby. They had called me and hour ago and told me she and Logan had run away and they were going to check her friend's houses. I had called Claire and she had come over so I could talk. We were now just messing around.

"Ok are you ready to see me cart wheel?" Claire asked.

"Ready!"  
She put her hands in the air and attempted a cart wheel.

"That was awful!" I exclaimed.

"Could you do better?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I actually think I could."

"Let's see it then," Claire demanded.

I stood up and breathed deeply, concentrating.

"Any day now!" Claire sang.

I slowly turned my head to stare at her.

"That's enough!"

She laughed hysterically and motioned for me to keep going. I took one more breath and performed my best cart wheel.

"You can't tell me that wasn't an _amazing_ cart wheel!" I announced.

"That was decent," Claire answered grinning."

"Decent!?!"

I sat back down where I was before my cart wheel and crossed my arms.

"I'm gonna try again," Claire told me.

As she stood with her arms in the air her phone vibrated.

"You're getting a text," I told her.

"What's it say?" Claire asked dropping her hands.

"It says: Please answer me. I really want to talk to you," I read to her, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," she answered, "It must be a wrong number."

"Whatever!" I exclaimed happily closing her phone.

I stood up.

"I need a drink."

"Oh will you bring me one?" Claire asked sitting down, "Please?"  
"You're so lazy," I joked before jogging into the house.

When I came back Claire was closing her phone. I decided not to ask. We set out drinks down and Claire picked up a soccer ball.

"I challenge you," she said fiercely.

I grinned, "You're on!"  
A couple minutes after we started Claire's phone vibrated again. She typed a message then at the right moment went to the bathroom. I picked up her phone and read back and forth from the sent and received.

(_Claire _**Unknown person**)

_I thought I told you to stop texting me._

**I will as soon as you hear me out.**

_What's there to hear? I moved away, we broke up, we moved on._

**I've changed.**

_I know. When we were dating you were a jerk._

**I know I was a jerk, but I changed again.**

_What do you want me to do?  
_**Meet me in the park on Franklin Street tomorrow at 11:00.**

_Ok fine...but don't get the wrong idea!_

Total shock and confusion washed over me. I heard Claire's whistling getting closer and I quickly put down her phone. A fierce battle was raging in my head.

Should I tell Claire or not!?! I have the right to know but what if I just have the wrong idea!?!

**Author's Note**

**Another bit of a kind-of cliff hanger! Because now you have the mystery 'Who is this guy?' THANKS SO MUCH for all you reviewers!! You guys are amazing! Thanks to all readers too! Sorry it took a little while, I hate keeping you waiting. I'll try to update faster but my updating is catching up with my writing! haha Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy, Chad, and I walked back into our house, defeated. Ty was in the back room working on his book.

"Have you been back there the whole time we were gone?" I asked him.

"No. Claire stopped over," he answered, "What did you guys find out at Morgan's?"

We all walked into the living room and dropped down on a couch.

"Morgan told us," I started, but couldn't finish.

A huge lump in my throat cut me off.

I felt Troy sit down next to me and put an arm around me. My head was in my hands, so I couldn't see what everyone else was doing.

"Morgan told us that Shelby and Logan showed up last night. She had a message from Shelby. Shelby says she's sorry, she's fine, and she has to do this," Troy said for me.

I moved my hands and wiped a tear off my face, taking a deep breath.

"She's so young," I said quietly, "She could be anywhere."

Troy squeezed me tightly and kissed my head.

"I think we all know she's safe," Chad spoke up, "She's with Logan."

After a pause I nodded in agreement.

"I was wrong," Troy added, "He _will_ keep her safe."

We all looked up at Tyler to see if he would agree now. He simply stared back for a moment or two.

"I really don't want to admit it, but I guess he can be different than his brother," he said.

"Shelby's face and tone of voice made me realize," Troy went on, "She's in love."

"She's so young thought," Tyler pointed out doubtfully.

"Your dad and I we're only a year older then they are, and we fell in love," I told him, "And we're still together."

"Maybe it run in the family," Chad grinned making us all smile back.

"We know they're in love and that's something, but not everything," Troy reasoned, "I still don't know Logan well enough to let them run around together.

"We'll take care of that if they come home," I said sadly.

"_When_ they come home," Troy said fiercely, "They'll come home."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

"Ok Shelby," I was saying, "It's time to rest for the night. The moon will still be pretty bright out in a couple nights, but in a couple days it won't be, so we'll save our flashlights."

"I don't think we should rest yet," Shelby argued, "We have a long way to go."

"We also have a lot of time to get there. We have as long as we need," I reasoned.

"Ok, where should we stay?" Shelby gave in.

I glanced around at the scenery; We had walked away from the city and towards country. We may have been in New Jersey. We had ridden a bus for and hour, to the place we were in now. It had very few houses streched over a couple miles. We could see lights farther away that looked like a town.

"I say we say in an Inn while we can," I suggested, "We might get to a place where we have to stay outside."

"I know we will," Shelby said, "After I found the name of these people and where they lived I got directions. They live in a town called Quiet Meadows. It's out by itself with nothing around."  
"Wow," I replied, "Sounds nice."

"Yeah. It's also probably around here somewhere."

We spotted an Inn and paid for a small room with two beds and a bathroom. We had only $75.00 left so we decided to eat some of the food we had packed from Morgan's. We restored some of our food at a grocery store across the street and washed some of our clothes. We were then so tired we went straight to sleep.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

We woke up early in the morning to the sound of a lot of people moving around. The place that we go was just a large house with many rooms that the owners rented out to traverlers passing by. I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Logan was still lying in bed.

"What's everyone already awake for?" he mumbled, "It's like 6:00"

"It's 8:30," I laughed, "You better be up when I get back."

He jumped out of bed and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To find out which way is Quiet Meadows," I told him, "Why?"

He quickly leaned down and captured my lips.

"Be careful."

I smiled and then walked down the steps to the main room of the Inn. I approached the counter where people were eating breakfast. I sat on a stool away from the others.

"Excuse me!" I called to the man behind the counter.

The guy looked about 20 and had short blonde hair and green eyes.

"How can I help you my dear?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"I'm looking for a town called Quiet Meadows," I explained, "Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Quiet Meadows?" the guys said sounding shocked, "Are you sure that's right?"

"Yes," I answered, "I'm sure."

"To get to Quiet Meadows you'll have to go to the end of our town and follow a dirt road. When the dirt road finally ends you have to go straight for who knows how long. You'll come across a bunch of houses together. Nothing around for miles," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied getting up.

"Whoa! Wait!" he exclaimed, "Come back here! You're not planning on going to Quiet Meadows by yourself are you?"

"No," I said, "I-"

"You need a strong brave man to help you get there huh?" he questioned, "Well it just so happens that I'm off work for a couple days started at noon today."

"Thanks," I smiled sarcastically, "But I already have a strong brave man to take me there."

At the perfect moment Logan walked over to me carrying our bags. He set them down and put his arm around me.

"Is there a problem baby?" he asked.

"Let's just get out of this messed up place and never come back," I replied.

We picked up our bags and marched out together.

"Perfect timing," I said to Logan as we started walking down the street.

"I was watching from the steps," he grinned, "I saw him checking you out and decided to wait for the perfect moment to interfere."

"Did you hear how to get to Quiet Meadows?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "Sounds fun."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

I woke up the next day at 10:30. The first thought on my mind was Claire's meeting today. I decided to go straight to the park because I wasn't sure which of two parks they'd be meeting at. I pulled on some jean shorts and a t-shirt. I hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff before descending to the kitchen. The house wasn't right lately. I couldn't remember it ever feeling so wrong. Shelby was obviously missing. However, even though she wasn't jumping around singing and laughing, she wasn't missing from our thoughts. I could tell when someone in the house was thinking about her. They'd look sad and confused and their eyes would be unfocused. However, I wasn't as convinced as everyone else that Shelby's statement about true love changed everything.

"Hey Tay!" I called grabbing a piece of gum out of the cabinet. She was at the sink washing some dishes.

"Where is everyone?" I asked now putting on my shoes.  
"Chad's out for a jog and your parents are still upstairs, "Where are you going?"

"Meeting Claire in the park," I answered, "I'm leaving now. See ya!"  
I jogged out of the house and started towards the park closest to my house. When I got there all I saw was a young mom and two toddlers. I sighed heavily and started in the other direction. I reached the other park in five minutes. There were many more people here. I walked into the park cautiously. I didn't want Claire to see me. Every time I saw a girl or heard a girl shouting my heart started beating faster. However it beat even faster when my eyes landed on Alex Barker. He was leaning against a tree by himself, 100 feet away from me. I slowly started walking towards him I was ready to finally face him. I moved only ten feet closer when someone else reached him.

None other than my girlfriend Claire had approached him. I think I stopped breathing for a second. Alex Barker is Claire's ex-boyfriend. I quickly moved closer and hid behind a tree.

"Hey Claire," Barker said, "I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah well, you're lucky I did," Claire snapped.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Alex said, "What did I do?"

"You mean other than turn super jerk when we broke up and deny we ever went out?"

"Claire I thought you'd understand why I denied that," Alex pleaded.

"I do understand," she exclaimed, "You were ashamed of me. I had moved why not deny it to get a new better girl?"

"Look I'm sorry," he went on, "I know I turned jerk but I changed back. You don't know how I regret those years of my life."

"Alex I don't what you want from me," Claire said, "You _know_ I moved on. I have a boyfriend. We're _not_ getting back together."

"I just want you to forgive me," Alex stated.

"Well, we'll, have to wait and see," she said, "Those five minutes haven't changed my mind and I gotta go."

"Can we please meet again?" Alex questioned.

There was a long pause and I hear Claire sigh.

"Text me."

She hurried out of the park.

I thought about warning Alex to stay away from Claire, but decided she had shut him down well enough. I waited until I saw Alex walking out of the park kicking a rock, to leave myself.

I really needed Shelby now. I didn't know who else to go to. I wanted to talk to someone about Claire, but I always went to Shelby.

**Author's Note**

**Hey again! Thanks for reviews again! Hope you liked it again! So what do you think...is Claire going to fall for Alex all over again? Will Tyler interfere? Tell me what you think! You guys are great! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Manning's**

**Logan's POV**

Shelby and I walked all day stopping occasionally to take a drink of water. It was just getting dark when the lights that had been in the distance, were right in front of us. We were 50 yards from the town. It was the weirdest town I had ever seen. All the buildings were gathered together. One street led down the middle. Nothing but grassy plains and dirt surrounded the town. I decided to call it a village. One building was separated on the out skirts and we were standing next to it. The building was clearly abandoned. It was made of rotten wood and would probably fall down if I leaned on it.

"I don't think we should go into the town at night," Shelby suggested, "I say we go in the morning."

"Good idea," I agreed, "This building's not the greatest, but I say we stay in it tonight."

"It's not that late," Shelby pointed out, "What are we going to do for the next couple of hours?"  
"I'm sure we can find something to do," I held back a grin.

Shelby smirked as she grabbed my hand and led me into the building. There was absolutely nothing in the one story abandoned house. It was one big open room and the floor was grass.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I wanted nothing more than to lie back down. Logan and I had talked for hours last night so we were extremely tired. Logan surprisingly had woken up first and therefore gotten breakfast ready. Our breakfast was a can of warm pop, crackers, and an apple.

"I'm so glad I showered yesterday!" I called.

Logan was on one side of the building and I was changing on the other.

"We'd be gross if we didn't," Logan replied, "Who knows when we'll get to again."

"I just wish I could lie in a soft bed, shower in my bathroom, do my hair, and normal stuff," I said zipping my jean, "I'm dressed by the way."

"Me too."

I turned as Logan pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"I wish I could eat pizza," he said.

"I wish I could see my family and friends."

"I wish I could play basketball."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a boy!" I laughed.

Five minutes later Logan and I were walking out of the building. We left our food and clothes in the building since we'd probably be back that night.

"Do you know what house it is?" Logan asked.

"It's number 5," I answered, "What kind of town has house numbers like 5?"

Logan laughed, "At least it will be easy to find."

We marched into the town looking left and right for house number 5. We passed a convenient store and right next to it was the house we were looking for.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

"I better be," I breathed staring at the house.

Logan took my hand and led me to the porch. I raised my hand slowly and knocked twice and I grew more and more nervous as we waited. After a few minutes the door flew open. A short cut lady stood in front of us. She has short brown hair and bright green eyes. She looked like she was in her early 40's. She was about as tall as me, very skinny, and was wearing jeans and a blue sweater.

"Hello," her soft voice said, "How can I help you?"

"Hello ma'am," I started, "My name is Shelby Bolton. I'm just going to come out and say it because I know no other way. I received a heart transplant a couple of months ago from someone in your family."

The lady's hands jumped to her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry to bring this up. I know it's still fresh in your mind. I just had to meet you."

"No, no," the lady said, "I can't believe you're here. I can't believe I meeting you!'

She flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I realized then that I had done the right thing.

"I'm so glad to meet you!" she exclaimed pulling away, "Come in both of you!"

We stepped into the living room of a small house. There was a TV and two couches in the small room. I could see through a doorway into a clean kitchen. A hallway led out of the living room to where I assumed the bedrooms were. I could tell the house was only one story.

"Please have a seat on the couch," she said, "Brad come out here!"

Logan and I sat on one couch across from where the lady sat. A man I assumed was Brad walked out of the hallway. He was broad shouldered and his hair was light and thinning. He was clearly the lady's husband.

"Hello," he said sitting down next to his wife, "Who's this?"

"You're just in time for introductions," the lady smiled before turning back to us, "I'm Linda Manning and this is my husband Brad. We have a 14 year old daughter Elise who is still sleeping."

"I'm Shelby Bolton. I'm 16 and a sophomore at West Park High. And I live outside a neighborhood that is outside busy New York."

"I'm Logan Barker, 16, also a sophomore at West Park High, and I also live outside the neighborhood a couple streets down from Shelby."

"So you two aren't brother and sister?" Linda asked.

Logan and I glanced at each other.

"Uh, no," Logan answered, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh I see," Linda smiled at us knowingly.

We continued to tell each other about ourselves. We talked, laughed, but haven' talked about my heart. After an hour we heard a creaking in the hallway. We all glanced up and saw a girl coming out in her pajamas. She was rubbing her eyes and her hair was out of control.

"Hey Elise," Linda said.

She opened her eyes and she saw Logan and me first. Her jaw dropped.

"This is Shelby and Logan," Brad explained.

"Hi," Elise said nervously, "I'll be right out."

She backed away back into the hallway. We heard a door slam. Linda and Brad were chuckling.

"I guess she wasn't expecting company," Linda said, "I better go see if she's ok."

The phone rang and Brad went to answer it leaving Logan and I alone.

"They're so nice," I pointed out, "I feel like I've know them for so long."

"I know," Logan said, "We're so lucky for that."

"I think you scared Elise," I laughed.

"Why me?" Logan exclaimed.

I laughed again.

"Didn't you see how she looked at you? Or maybe you don't notice how _every_ girl is struck by you the first time they see you?"

"I guess I don't," he grinned.

I noticed a picture on a shelf and slowly walked over to it. It was of a teenage girl laughing and sitting on a pile of leaves. She was wearing a flannel jacket and I could tell it was in the fall. Her long dark hair was blowing in the wind and you could see how happy she was through her bright green eyes that perfectly matched her moms.

"That's her."

I was surprised to see Linda and Elise had returned. Elise was now dressed and her hair was pulled up.

"Her name is Julie. In that picture she's 17, she was 19 when she died," Linda told me.

I could see tears in her eyes from across the room. I was already choked up myself.

"She dies of a rare decease a year ago. She was smart, popular, an amazing soccer player, great singer in chorus and a great girl."

"She's beautiful," I managed to say through my tears.

Brad had just walked in and put his arms around his wife. Elise too joined their hug. I could hardly stand to watch them break down.

"I am so sorry," I breathed, "I never wanted to make you hurt more. I just felt compelled to meet you. There's nothing I can do to thank you. Julie saved my life. No one said it at the time but I was dying. It's not fair that I had a savior and Julie didn't."

"Just being brave enough to come see us and what you just said is plenty," Brad told me, "You're a beautiful girl and just the person we would've wanted her heart to go to. We're so glad you lived through your struggle. Julie's last act was not in vain."

Tears were running down all of our faces. Logan stood and walked towards me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence we all broke apart from our hugs.

"Please stay as long as you want," Linda told us, "And definitely stay the night."

"Thank you," I replied, "Don't let us interrupt your day."

Linda smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I have to get to work!" Brad announced.

We talked with Elise and she took us to her room. We laughed and hung out happily.

"We didn't always live in such a crappy house," she grinned, "We had to move when Jules went into the hospital, because of money."

"You're house isn't that bad," Logan said.

"Don't even try to tell me your house is worse!" Elise exclaimed.

"Mines about the same," Logan said truthfully, "How about yours Shelby?"

"Well...," I grinned.

"She lives in a mansion!" Logan exclaimed, "With two retired NBA players!"  
"Oh my gosh!" Elise exclaimed, "Shelby _Bolton_! Why didn't I make the connection before!?!You live with Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth!"

"Yep," I smiled, "Troy's my dad."

"I love basketball!" Elise went on, "Troy and Chad were the greatest when they played!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Logan exclaimed, "Do you guys have a hoop?"

"Of course we do," Elise answered, "Want to play?"

We nodded grinning.

**Author's Note**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! to all the great reviews for these last few chapters! Sorry it took so long! So here's the meeting of Shelby and her donor's family! Did reading this make anyone sad? Sorry if it did! This whole Shelby, Logan and Manning thing is really happy, this chapter...but I wouldn't count on that! hint hint **

**Thanks for reading! Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Fists and Flames**

**Tyler's POV**

I had made a plan to call Claire every morning and ask her if she wanted to hang out. Everyday she had said yes, except today. That's how I knew today was her meeting with Alex. I set up a steak out outside her house. She had a tree house in her front yard that I was hiding in. Some people may call me obsessive for watching her house for hours, but I didn't know what else to do. I had brought my notes and was working on my book. At 5:00 I heard a door slam. I peered out the window of the tree house and saw Claire texting. She put her phone back in her purse and waited. Two minutes later a car pulled up and Alex got out.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"To dinner," Alex answered, "Then to my personal favorite, the sports park."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Three hours later I was in the sports club casually playing basketball. Alex and Claire had just entered the park and were on the soccer field. I dropped my ball and ducked behind trees until I could see and hear them.

"Do you now believe me that I changed?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Claire breathed, "I see that you can be a good guy. I forgive you."

"Claire, I miss you," Alex said, "I had so much fun today. Don't you miss us?"

"Alex I told you from the beginning not to get the wrong idea. I want to be with Tyler.

"Come back to me," Alex whispered.

I had enough.

"Get away from her!" I jumped from my hiding place.

"Bolton!" Barker exclaimed, "It's not my fault your girl likes me!"

"Shut up!" I screamed swinging my fist at him.

I made contact with his jaw and hit him to the ground.

"You're about to regret the day you messed with me," I put my foot on his chest, "This is what it really feels like to be beat up by me and not some guy in a video pretending to be me."

I pushed him with my foot then allowed him to stand. He wiped blood off his face just in time for me to hit him across the face again. I lifted my fist but he got at my stomach first. I leaned over in pain and closed my eyes for a second to long. Barker kicked my shins causing me to fall over. He lifted his foot to step on me but I reached for it and twisted. Both of us scrambled to stand. He got up first and swung at my side again. I leaned against a tree absorbing the pain.

"Who's getting beat up now!?!" Barker taunted, "You were never better than me!"  
His fist hit my jaw into the tree. I tasted blood immediately.

"I took your spot on the team and now I'm going to take your girl!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see him plant his lips on Claire. She flailed slapped and managed to push him off her. She really didn't want him. Fury surged through me! He should not have done that! I pushed off the tree and slammed all my body weight into him. I knocked him to the ground again. I fiercely dug my foot into his stomach. I stepped hard on his fingers before dropping down on top of him. I wailed a fist at his face. He got enough strength to push me off of him and fight back. We rolled on the ground beating the crap out of each other. All I could taste and smell was my blood. There was a pounding in my ears and Claire shouts sounded miles away. She was screaming and begging us to stop. I rolled away from Barker and took another swing at his face. I got on top of him again and started pounding his face and body. I put every bit of hatred I had been carrying for the last six years into every punch. He took a swing at my side and I rolled off him and forced myself to stand. I thought it was all over. My eyes were closed and I couldn't open them. I felt like I was spinning and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Alex," Claire's soft voice breathed, "Come here."

A tear welled in my eyes. Claire was going for Alex.

"I knew you'd choose me," I heard him say.

"Choose you?" she asked, "Yeah right!"  
I heard her hand slap his face and he hit the ground again. I got the strength to open my eyes and Claire was already standing in front of me. I was bent over with my hands on my knees.

"Tyler," she was crying, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah baby," I said spitting blood out of my mouth for effect, "I'm fine."

"Don't be so tough," she demanded, "Are you ok?"  
"Claire the punches were coming from Barker! I'm great!"

I turned to Alex who was lying on the ground.

"Lesson one is over," I told him, "Mess with me again if you want lesson 2."

With one last glare I took Claire around the shoulders and we walked away.

I had clearly won.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

Logan and I stayed the night at the Manning's, and all day the next day. We played basketball with Elise, made dinner with Linda, even painted the shed with Brad, and just hung out. Somehow Logan and I had instantly clicked with the Manning's. We had spent time alone and I had also hung out with just Elise. They were like our own family, but I knew I was missing my real family that I had left back home. On the third day that we were there we were all sitting in the kitchen when Linda jumped up.

"My parents are coming today!"  
Brad and Elise's smiles dropped as they too jumped up.

"Start picking up!" Brad demanded.

Logan and I watched in amazement as the three of them started putting away clothes, picking up pillows and blankets, and putting everything that didn't belong away. We were now all in the living room. The Manning's were panting for breath. They started discussing what to do now and how they forgot about Linda's parents coming. I turned to Logan who was sitting close to me.

"I think we should go," I said quietly.

"You want to go home?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "I just don't think we should be here with her parents here. I get the feeling they're very particular."

"We can stay in the building for another night," Logan suggested, "I would be alright with that."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. We'll start home tomorrow. I miss everyone."

"Sounds good," he said, "Don't be scared. I won't let them keep me away."

"I won't let them either," I promised.

We noticed the Manning's had stopped talking and turned back to them. They had been watching us whispering to each other.

"We'll stay in the old building while your parents are here," I said abruptly.

"You don't have to do that," Linda told us.

"Linda," Brad said, "Do them a favor and let them go."

We all laughed, but our smiled dropped as we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll take you out the back!" Elise exclaimed, "Follow me!"

We followed Elise to a back door and crept out as Linda opened the front one. We waited until we heard the front door close to sprint towards the building. It wasn't a nice day at all. There was a light rain falling and the sun was nowhere to be seen. It was dark and gloomy out. We hurried into the building and moved our bags to the middle. The doors and windows were open holes so we avoided the walls. It was easy for Logan and me to spend a day together, even in an abandoned building.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

A loud crack sounded through the night making me jump. I was instantly wide awake. I could hear a heavy rain pounding on the sides of the building. It was pitch black outside but we had some flashlights from the Manning's, shining. As a crack of lighting lit up the sky I pulled the blanket around me. Shivering I crawled over to Logan and shook him awake.

"Hey Shelbs. You ok?" he mumbled.

"There's a storm," I whispered.  
"You look freezing," he pointed out, "Come here."

I dropped down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I lay down next to him and he held me keeping me safe and warm and less scared. I heard his soft breathing in my ear and I knew he had fallen asleep. I relaxed into his hug and started to drift. I was asleep when another bolt of lightning cracked. I didn't flinch, however because Logan would keep me safe. Minutes after I fell asleep I rolled over and an odd smell met my nose. It was like the good days at my house when we'd build a fire outside and eat hotdogs and smores. A smiled slid across my face as I remembered. I heard something that wasn't thunder crack and my eyes flashed open.

"Logan!" I screamed.

A huge fire was burning in front of my eyes. It was roaring at me victoriously. Two walls of the building were already burning. The door was blocked. Logan stood up next to me immediately. Smoke had overtaken the whole building. I could hardly breathe! Black smoke fogged my vision.

"You gotta get out!" Logan shouted, "Go for the back window!"

I moved as best as I could towards the wall. I kicked the rotten wood a few times making the hole bigger. The fire had now overtaken the building. I no longer felt Logan by my side. I glanced back but all I could see was thick dark smoke. I opened my mouth to scream for him but smoke instantly jumped down my throat. I leaned over coughing viciously. I heard another crack and looked up. The ceiling was about to collapse and I had no way out. I couldn't go without Logan. The ceiling gave its last warning crack. Suddenly I felt hands on my back. They shoved me through the hole I had created. I stumbled into the pouring rain and fell into the wet grass. People were rushing all around. Linda was above me suddenly. She was pulling me away from the fire. I couched trying to speak. My vision was blurred and I could still only smell and taste smoke.

"Logan..." I spit out, "Lo-"

Dizziness and confusion took over me. Linda started to spin but I was looking behind her at the burning building.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the suspense everyone! I had to keep it interesting! haha Please review you guys are great! So what do you think? Go Tyler, Go Tyler! It only took him six years right?! Thanks again! REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 They're Back**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Tyler tell us everything that happened!" I demanded.

He and Claire had just strolled into the house. Tyler's face was sporting a couple cuts and a large bruise. There were blood stains on his clothes but he was smiling and walking fine. We set him down at the island and I handed him a wet rag to wipe off his face. Tyler began a story about Alex and Claire. Claire told her part about Alex constantly texting her and how she couldn't take it anymore.

"And we were all out fighting before I knew it," he was explaining, "Barker was trying to take over me but all he got was a kick at my stomach and a few hits to my face. But don't any of you worry, I definitely won!'

He leaned back smiling hugely.

I couldn't help but to grin at him. Troy and Chad were questioning him excitedly while Taylor, Claire, and I were worried about his health.

"Ty," I pleaded, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Why's everyone keep asking me that?" he laughed, "It was Barker! I'm great! He finally got what he deserves!"

"Ty you know fighting won't-" I started.

"I know mom," he said seriously, "You know I never go to beat someone up, but Barker's different. I'm sorry."

The phone rang loudly, interrupting our discussion. I walked into the living room to answer it.

"Hello is this Mrs. Bolton?" a calm female voice asked.

"Yes it is," I replied nervously.

"Hello I'm calling from the Local Children's Hospital. You're daughter was just brought in. She was in a fire related accident. That's all the information I have received."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I felt like puking but took a deep breath to control it. This can't be happening. I just received the phone call every parent constantly fears. Every time your child goes out somewhere knew or with someone knew we parents get nervous every time the phone rings. That phone call is indescribably painful.

"What- she?"

"I'm very sorry ma'am," the lady said, "I do know you can see as soon as you get here."

"Thank you."

I fumbled trying to hang up the phone then stumbled into the kitchen. I must of looked pretty bad because everyone knew before I said a word.

"Hey!" Troy jumped up face full of concern, "What's wrong?"  
I blinked back tears.

"Shelby...she's at the hospital."

Instant commotion followed. Everyone stood and started asking questions and running for their shoes. Troy came right for me.

"What'd they say?"

"That's all she told me. Shelby was in a fire related accident and we can see her as soon as we get there," I explained.

"Gabs don't worry yet," Troy said, "It can't be too bad if we can see her right away. Let's go.'

We hurried towards the door where Tyler was pulling on a shoe.

"No," I said to him, "You stay here and get cleaned up."

"Mom I need to see her!" Tyler protested.

"Tyler you're staying here with Claire," I said forcefully, "We'll call you."

I gave him a tight hug before rushing out into the dark rainy night."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

I opened my eyes and knew exactly where I was. I had woken up to those white walls too many times. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"These white walls don't even surprise you anymore," someone said as a statement.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. A smiled spread across my face.

"Hey Dr. McCall," I said, "What's up?"

"First of all it's Sam," she said, "What's up with me? I'm just having a normal day of work when yet again Shelby Bolton comes in with another health problem."

We both laughed.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

I thought about how I felt for the first time. I felt a little pain on my forehead and I had some bruises on my head and legs. I glanced down and saw a tube connected to me.

"Get this off me," I demanded, "Get it off!"

"Shelby!" Sam exclaimed standing up, "Don't do this. I know you've been connected to machines a lot lately, but it won't be for long."

"Why am I on this thing? Did my heart-"

"No, no," Sam told me, "You're heart is great. When they brought you in you had inhaled a lot of smoke. We're just helping you get some fresh oxygen."

I calmed down quickly and my hand absentmindedly jumped to my heart. The scene of the fire floated into my mind for the first time.

"Logan!"

"Yes he's here."

"Let me see him!" I demanded throwing the blankets off.

"Shelby you stay in that bed," Sam warned.

"No! I need to see him!"

I was almost out of bed when mom, dad, Taylor, and Chad burst through the door. I was forced back into my bed as my mom hugged me. I noticed Sam quickly explain to my dad before leaving.

"Shelby I missed you so much," my mom cried hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too mom," I replied, "I'm sorry."

After minutes of everyone hugging me and gathering around I was asked to tell my story. I started with what I did when I ran away. I told them about the Manning's and how we had to stay in the building. I explained every detail expect that Logan was holding me when I fell asleep.

"And then I felt Logan push me through the window of the building but he-" I could barely continue, "He didn't come out."

My mom wrapped her arms around me again. I cried thinking about Logan. I need to know what's wrong with him. I heard the door open and pulled away from mom. Dr. Drake was smiling at us.

"Dr. Drake," I breathed.

"Is she ok?" my dad questioned.

"Shelby the fighter is fine," Dr. Drake joked, "She's only on this machine for the best fresh oxygen and she's not hurt in any other way. From what I hear a real hero got her out just in time."

"It was Logan!" I shouted, "Where is he!?!"  
"Logan's not taking visitors yet," he told me, "He's still being treated."

A fresh set of sobs took over me.

"We'll let you know as soon as you can see him," Dr. Drake promised before leaving.

Mom resolves to holding my hand and letting me lay back and cry.

"Shelby," my dad started, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. It was wrong of me to judge Logan. I was too blind to see what he means to you. Who am I to keep apart true love? Logan Barker saved your life, I owe him mine. I love you."

"I'm sorry too dad," I cried, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, screamed at you, and ran away. I know now you were only trying to help."

"We're all sorry," Taylor said, "And we're all forgiven."

"Where's Ty?" I asked.

"All four of then shared a look grinning, and then started telling a story. There story distracted me for a few minutes. But as I was laughing I caught sight of Dr. Scorpio in the hall and called to her.

"Hey troublemaker!" Robin smiled opening the door.

"I can't help it!" I laughed, "Believe me I wish I wasn't here."

"So what's up?" Robin asked.

"I need to see Logan," I told her.

Robins smile dropped instantly.

"Shelby I'm sorry," she said, "His mom's out there too but no one can see him yet."  
I dropped my head to my hands and started crying. Logan was in intensive care. No one would tell me but I knew.

"What's wrong with him!?!" I shouted, "I have to know! He saved me! He saved my life! The roof it...it was going to... If he's hurt it's my fault! It's all my fault!"

I shouted this in hysterics. Everyone was looking atmen shocked, but I didn't care.

"I'm not Logan's nurse so I don't know his condition," Robin explained, "He's with Doctor's Keith, Quartermaine, and Weber. They'll do everything they can."

"Get me off this machine at least," I demanded, "I don't need it.

"That I can do actually," Robin told me.

I lay back in bed defeated. I wiped a few stray tears off my face and sighed deeply. Robin gave me clothes and let all of us out to the waiting room.

"How are you?" my mom asked me when we had all sat in the waiting room.

"I'm not hurt," I told her, "I'm scared."

I realized as soon as I said this how true it was. I felt like something huge was pressing down on me. I was shaking badly and just so scared. I knew if Logan was laughing next to me I would feel great. I had gotten out of the fire untouched.

"We all our," dad promised, "Now you know what we felt like during your 17 hour surgery."

"It wasn't 17 hours," I actually smiled.

"How do you know?" Chad asked, "You were knocked out!"  
We all laughed and they managed to keep me distracting. After a couple minutes mom went to call Tyler and Mrs. Barker joined us. Ten minutes later Dr. Weber appeared in the waiting room. She made her way over to us.

"Hi everyone," she said, "I have the news on Logan."  
"Tell us," I demanded.

"Logan is actually very lucky. He was barely burned. There were minor burns only on his arm but the least of problems are his burns. A burning piece of wood landed on his arm and virtually crushed it. His left arm is broken along with his wrist and fingers. This will definitely heal completely. However, the reason we took so long is because of the smoke. Logan's lungs were exposed to a lot of smoke in a short time. He is on oxygen and only woke up a few minutes ago. He will need to stay on oxygen for a while because his brain was briefly cut off from oxygen. Other than that, he's fine."

"Is there anyway he won't recover?" Mrs. Barker asked.

"The chances of his body shutting down are extremely small. You have nothing to worry about."

I let out a huge breath and tears of joy and relief welled in my eyes. I didn't know how tears were still coming out of me. I hugged everyone in a circle including Mrs. Barker and Elizabeth.

"When can we see him?" Mrs. Barker asked.

"You should be able to see him right now," Elizabeth told us, "Only a couple at a time though."

"Mrs. Barker you go first," I demanded, "Just tell him I'm great."

"You should come with me Shelby."

"No," I protested, "I'm sure you'd like to talk to him alone."

Mrs. Barker left, but I couldn't sit down. I paced back and forth in front of my family.

"Does Mrs. Barker know what happened to Alex?" I asked abruptly.

"I talked to her about it," mom told me, "We knew of their vendetta and decided to leave it at that. She actually understood quite well and wasn't mad. Alex lost the fight, but wasn't seriously injured."

"How did I get here?" I asked, "Who called the ambulance?"

"A family with the name of Manning," dad answered, "Do you know them?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "That's my donor's family! That's where Logan and I were, a town called Quiet Meadows!"  
"You went to Quiet Meadows!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied, "Is that bad?"

"No," Taylor answered for him, "Just really far away."

"They're a pretty poor town," dad pointed out.

"I know," I agreed, "And the Manning's are great. They deserve a better home. They had to move to Quiet Meadows because of Julie's hospital bills. I want to help them."

They all smiled at me.

"We will," dad promised.

"Yeah we have money to spare," mom joked.

"As long as Chad's pool is on the list of things to buy after the Manning's house," Chad stated making us all laugh.

Five minutes later I was walking alone to Logan's room. I hurried to the door and quickly opened it. Logan was lying on his back. There were oxygen tubes going in and out of him. His face and the arm I could see were dirty. His other arm was heavily wrapped and covered. The arm that had gotten hit. But he was smiling hugely.

"Hey there," I smiled.

"Shelby Bolton," he said hoarsely, "Get over here!"  
I closed the door and ran to him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back as best as he could.

"I've been so worried," I said into his shoulder, "You are so amazing."

After a few moments I slid to the end of his bed and he pulled his legs up so I could sit.

"Logan I want to get the speech out of the way," I grinned, "This is my fault and don't you dare try to tell me it isn't. I know you saved me from the fire, you sacrificed yourself for me. You didn't even need to come with me to find my donor. I couldn't have done it without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Just as I thought I couldn't love you anymore you do this. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

I could feel tears on my face and the lump in my throat.

"You're nuts to love me so much," Logan told me, "I don't deserve you."

I crawled towards him and reached for his face. Our lips met and we shared a soft loving kiss.

"By the way," Logan pulled away, "If I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, you're life must be awful!"

"Yeah well," I joked.

"Hey!"

We laughed and I moved back to the end of the bed.

"The Manning's brought us in," I told him.

"I know," he answered, "I saw them. I haven't been out since the fire started."

"What!?!" I exclaimed, "You should go to bed!"  
"Ok," he said, "How about five more minutes?"

I tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

"Ok fine," I gave in, "I'll tell you a bedtime story. Our brothers got in a fight. And Ty beat the crap out of Alex."

It was Logan's turn to be surprised.

"Why!?!"

"Your brother was trying to get Claire to cheat on Ty. Claire is Alex's ex," I explained.

"Oh yeah!" Logan remembered, "Alex deserved it."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No!" he told me, "Heck I didn't even like Alex until a couple months ago!"  
We laughed again as I stood up.

"Go to bed," I demanded.

I kissed him quickly, walked across the room, the turned off the light and started to leave.

"Goodnight!" he called as the door was almost shut. I swung it open, leaning on it.

"Goodnight."

"You're the best!" he called as the door almost closed again.

"Thanks Logan," I swung it open.

"I love you!" he sounded excited like a little kid every time.

"I love you too," I said before trying to shut the door again.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Logan," I said smiling and clicking shut the door.

**Author's Note**

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! I didn't mean to keep you waiting that long! There's only a couple chapters left so please review while you can! Thanks to all who review!! I love you guys! Hope you liked this chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Tyler's POV**

"They can't leave me here!" I exclaimed, "I have to see Shelby! I need to know what's wrong with her!"

"Tyler calm down, you're in no condition to be screaming!" Claire demanded forcefully.

"Claire I need to go to the hospital to see my sister!"

"Imagine if you walked into the hospital right now! What would you look like? Huh!?! You're bruised, you're covered in blood, and you look awful! You're parents will call as soon as they find out what's wrong! Now sit down and shut up!"

I stared at her in amazement and awe. Without another word I sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "But what you said about me looking awful was a little harsh."

"I'm sorry too," she said, "And I only meant you look like you just killed someone. You're still hot as heck. I'm just scared."

"About what?" I replied holding her hand.

I was sitting on the edge of the tub and she was standing in front of me.

"I'm scared for Shelby, Logan, and for you," she answered, "Now I'm going to get some stuff to clean off your face."

A couple minutes later she came back carrying some rags, a bucket of water, and peroxide. She dipped one of the rags in water and started wiping dried blood of my face.

"Does that hurt?" she asked gently"

"No," I answered truthfully, "Did that loser mess up my face?"

"No, there's only one cut on your face and it's near your jaw. I think most of this blood is Alex's."

"Nice," I smiled.

Claire rolled her eyes. She pulled the rag away and rung it out in the sink.

"Now where are you really hurt?" Claire asked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Come on," Claire demanded, "I know you got hurt somewhere."

There was a pause before I pulled up my t-shirt to reveal my side. A huge bruise had already appeared. Over the bruise were three long cuts covered in hard dried blood. I glanced down but it stung to bend there.

"Ouch," Claire said, "That's looks painful."

"Barker kicked me there," I pointed out.

"Oh really?" Claire asked sarcastically.

I smiled at her.

"Take it off," she demanded.

"What?"

"You're shirt," she said, "Take it off!"

I carefully took my shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Claire was already wiping dried and fresh blood off my side. She cringed every time I took in a sharp breath. I could tell she was trying so hard not to hurt me.

"It's ok Claire," I promised, "Just get it over with."

She picked up the peroxide and dumped it on the rag. She then turned to my side and started dabbing it on my cuts. I made no moves. I took the slight pain and I could tell this relaxed Claire. She slowly dabbed across my side and stomach. As her soft hands touched my skin I thanked god for my abs.

"Tyler, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Alex was texting me."

"It's ok Claire, really," I replied.

"No, it's not," she said, "It was wrong. I should have told you right away. I shouldn't have gone anywhere with him. I never wanted to... I don't want to see him. I don't have any feelings for him."

She was struggling to find words to tell me how sorry she was.

"I know," I cut her off.

She looked at me quickly. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"You do? How?"

"Easy," I smiled, "You helped me home not him."

Claire's face slowly twisted into a smile. I grabbed the rag and pushed it out of her hand. My hands grabbed her face and pulled her to me so our lips met. She reacted instantly. Her hands were around my neck. I tried to pull her onto my lap but she hit my side. I drew back a sharp breath accidentally.

"I should finish cleaning that," she said grabbing her rag.

"Yeah," I agreed reluctantly.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

I lay in my dark room on the white hospital bed all alone. Yesterday was the day I had been bought in and I already couldn't wait to leave. Shelby had texted and told me her family was coming home to see me. They should be here any minute. I tried to move my bad arm but pain shot through my whole body. I had only caught a glimpse of my arm but what I saw wasn't pretty. It was blackened and my wrist was shattered wrist. As I lay my hand back down and the pain eased away the door flew open.

With my good arm I pushed myself up in the bed. Shelby had already sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey," I grinned, "How are you?"

"How are you?" she replied.

"I'm great," I said honestly, "There still making me breathe their oxygen, but I don't think I need it."

"You do," Gabriella told me, "Believe the doctor's."

I smiled, "They don't know what they're talking about!"  
"That's what Troy thought," Gabriella went on, "He sprained his wrist and they told him not to play basketball."

"He obviously still played," I pointed out.

Everyone laughed but the girls rolled their eyes.

"Logan I owe you an apology," Troy said, "I judged you based on rumors and your brother and I should know better. I'm really sorry and I'm proud of you. You kept fighting for what was right and you saved Shelby. Thank you."

"Thank you Mr. Bolton," I said truly happy and forgiving, "I don't deserve this."

"Please," Gabriella said, "Call us Troy and Gabriella."

"Do you have anything to say Ty?" I asked.

"Um...I'm sorry." he said, "I'm not good at this stuff so...I'm naming the kid in my book Logan."

He finished awkwardly.

"Really!?!" Shelby exclaimed happily, squeezing my hand. Our fingers were linked together under my blanket.

I felt a huge surge of happiness. It felt so great to be welcomed into such an amazing family. Before I could reply the door opened and Dr. Drake entered.

"Hello everyone!" he said, "I got results! We want to keep Logan on oxygen for a day or two. I think you'll get to go home the day after tomorrow. As for you arm it will heal in time. That's about all there is to say."

"When can I play basketball?" I asked.

I saw Troy grinning, knowingly out of the corner of my eye.

"You'll be fine by next season."

I dropped back in the bed letting out a breath.

I was lucky and I knew it.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

"I'm going home!" Logan sang.

"You're going home!" I sang back.

"No more hospital!"

"Goodbye hospital!" I finished with a dramatic high note.

We were in the backseat of my dad's convertible. Dad and Logan's mom were in the front seat smiling. Logan's bad arm was wrapped in a cast. He hates it.

I reached down and linked my fingers with his good fingers.

We dropped Logan's mom off at home but he came home with us. I squeezed his hand as we pulled into the driveway. He kissed me quickly.

"See that structure being built down the street a bit?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Yeah," Logan answered, "You getting neighbors?"

"The Manning's," I smiled, "We're building them a house."

"That's amazing!" Logan exclaimed sincerely.

"They saved Shelby," dad said, "It's the least we can do."

"Whoo!" my mom came running out of the house, "I did it! I did it!" She sang.

"What?" I exclaimed laughing.

"I got the job at West Park High!" She shouted, "I'm chorus teacher!"

My dad grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deeply. When they came apart we all cheered happily and group hugged. The rest of this summer is going to be amazing!!!

**  
Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Good news...everyone's fine and Logan is accepted. Bad news...there's only one chapter left. Please review for the last two chapters!! Please review for me! (Hey and me!!! i love the reviewers too!!! gosh, rosie thinks she is so great :p so review for both of us!!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

**A Couple Months into the School Year**

**Shelby's POV**

"GO!" I screamed, "Come on!"  
I was biting my fingernails and on my feet. The whole West Park High gym was packed with people watching the championship game. They were all on their feet and either screaming or holding their breath. Over all the noise I could still hear my dad and Chad screaming at the players.

"Get it to Cory!" Chad shouted.

Sure enough Johnny got it to Cory who shot, but missed. There was only a minute left in the game and we were, of course, down by one basket. Johnny managed to get the rebound and he dropped it to Logan. Logan jumped and he was about to put it in the basket when some huge opponent slammed into him. Logan hit the ground and slid. A loud whistle blew and the crowd booed in protest. My hand jumped to my mouth when Logan didn't move. Mom, Taylor, Jenna, and Morgan who were gathered around me, had the same reaction. Dad jumped onto the court and ran to Logan's side. Logan rolled over and pushed himself up as my dad knelt down. I watched him reassure dad and grab the ball from the ref. He shook his left arm, the once crushed arm, repeatedly. He then dribbled the ball with it a couple time and lined up to take his foul shots. He made them both. The game was tied. In 30 quick seconds Johnny rebounded, moved past three guys and shot. The ball rolled around the rim. It rolled...rolled...rolled... Logan flew from nowhere and forced the ball through the net with a slam dunk.

"Yes!" I screamed, "Whoo!"  
Everyone screamed and cheered loudly. The time ran out and the buzzer sounded!!!!!

"The West Park High Warriors are WPIAL champions!" The announcer screamed through the school.

Jenna, Morgan, and I ran to the sideline and hugged dad and then Chad. People were running and screaming everywhere in mass confusion. The five of us ran onto the court and joined the basketball teams circle. My dad was suddenly holding the trophy high in the air. Taylor and mom joined the circle cheering loudly.

"That was sweet!" I screamed to Logan.

He put an arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Thanks baby!"

I leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth.

Then I continued to dance, scream, and cheer with everyone else.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Forty five minutes later the gym had calmed down and only a few people were left. Everyone from my family and the gang and I were putting on our jackets to leave.

"If we hurry we'll seethe beginning of Ty's interview!" mom exclaimed.

"He has another one?" Logan asked.

"That's what happens when you write a best selling book," Taylor answered.

Everyone was in a great mood and very happy. My mom and dad wrapped their arms around each other and led the way out of the gym. Chad and Taylor followed closely behind them. Next were all seven members of our gang huddled together. Johnny and Morgan were holding hands. They've been dating for a couple of months. Logan linked his fingers into mine and I smiled at him. We dropped behind the pack.

"But seriously Logan," I said, "How's your arm?"  
"I forgot I even fell on it until you brought it up," he answered grinning.

"That game was so amazing!" I went on.

"It was," he agreed, "I felt so right out there!"

"You looked pretty good out there too," I grinned.

"So you like sweating, screaming, red faced guys?" he asked.

"Only when their name is Logan Barker and they're playing basketball."

Logan stopped walking and we kissed deeply. He tried to pull away but I was holding him around the neck, pulling him closer. I felt him smile against my face as we continued to make out. His hands were pulling me closer from around the waist. After a while we broke apart for air.

"I love you Shelby."

"I love you too," I replied.

We ran to catch up to the group and passed Ms. Darbus.

"Don't party too much Shelby," she demanded, "Since you're the lead of this years musical you have practice everyday next week!"

"Got it!" I replied.

I giggled as Logan and I slipped our arms around each others waists and caught up with everyone else. Fifteen minutes later we were all gathered in out downstairs entertainment room. The Manning's had come over too. I was sitting on one couch with Elise and Morgan. Johnny was leaning against the couch at Mo's feet and Logan was at mine. Jenna was laying on the ground right in front of the TV. Cory's head was on a pillow on her back and he was laying the other way. Girlfriendless Tom was sitting on a bean bag chair. I often thought how perfect it would be if Elise and Tom got together. Chad, Taylor, Brad, and Linda were on out L couch. Mom and dad were holding each other on the recliner. The huge TV was on revealing Tyler on another talk show, discussing his book.

"You're brother is so hot," Morgan whispered to me.

I laughed.

"How many times have you told me that? I know you've had a crush on him since the first time you saw him!"

Johnny whipped around.

"Who does my girlfriend have a crush on?" he whispered.

"No one!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"She thinks Ty's hot!" I continued our whispered argument.

"Who do you think is hot?" Logan turned around and asked me quietly.

"The talk show guy!" Elise whispered.

Jenna slapped me for announcing she thinks Ty is hot.

"Ow," I said through gritted teeth as I pinched Elise for her comment. She squirmed and accidentally kicked Logan. He jumped and slapped Johnny who crushed Jenna's foot. We were suddenly all squirming whispering insults and pinching each other in a huge mess.

"Dude!" Jenna exclaimed.

We stopped and stared at the room. They were all staring back. We smiled innocently and untangled. Somehow Johnny, Jenna, and Elise ended up on the floor and Logan and I were on the couch. I shrugged and lay down, resting my head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. I grabbed his other hand and held in mine.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

The next afternoon everyone was leaving our house. Tyler and Claire had come home that morning. Logan was the last one out the door. I was about to follow him to say goodbye when my dad stopped us.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

A sudden wave of dread washed over me.

"We're having a family game day and we'd like Claire and Logan to stay," my dad explained with a smile.

I felt so relieved.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed.

We hurried to the dinner table where games were already waiting. I sat down across from Logan and next to Claire. Ty was across from her. Mom and Chad sat at one end of the table and dad and Tay sat at the other. As I sat sipping my Mountain Dew with the greatest people in the world, my smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

THE END!!!

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_**Thank you to all who have stayed with me for so long! Can you believe it's been 62 CHAPTERS!!! That's amazing! It is sad to say this ends the Tyler Montez trilogy. It's been amazing working with every single one of you no matter how long you've been with me. Thank you for sticking with Tyler and Shelby for so long! You guys are so great and I can't believe it's over! Thank you so much!**_

**Hey everyone! PLEASE READ THIS! Once again I have some good and bad news!! But first of all thanks to all readers and reviewers! Please review to the Tyler Montez trilogy one last time!!! BAD NEWS: Obviously, this is the end.**

**GOOD NEWS: We already have another story planned!! It will be called **_**Class Act.**_** We're going back to the high school days for our favorite gang! SUMMARY: **

_**Will East High be able to handle two schools in one? That's right...find out what happens when West High joins with East High. And find out why!! Also, how and why does Gabriella know a guy from that school? Will this interfere with the perfect Troyella love story?!?!**_

**Please read this! How many of you think you will? Please tell us in a review!**

**One last time...Thanks so much!! **


End file.
